La maison de Baba
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Pour attendre Noël, vingt-quatre jours dans une maison toute particulière. [29 : BBB (Bons Baisers de Boston)/Calendrifinement]
1. 1er décembre

Yo bande de gens !

Je vous présente mon Calendrier de l'Avent de cette année, qui est un peu spécial parce que c'est plus un genre de mini-fic. Vous verrez.

En tout cas c'était chouette à écrire, et y a tout plein de personnages même si surtout Vanitas, et j'espère que ce sera chouette à lire aussi !

Décembre est là !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_1er décembre_

Quand on arrive on voit d'abord le chemin de pierres plates, qui remonte dans les herbes hautes mal entretenues, on le suit, pas à pas, et on arrive devant le portail, grand portail de fer forgé accroché à un mur d'enceinte qui semble plus vieux que les arbres de la forêt d'à côté. Vanitas pousse la porte : elle grince. Une fois le portail dépassé, on arrive dans le jardin de devant. C'est un lieux abominable et défraîchi. Les balançoires, à droite, n'inspireraient confiance à personne, leur plastique jaune recouvert de plaques noirâtres, leurs cordes effilées, leurs jointures rouillées.

À gauche, un arbre triste sous lequel les nains de jardin centenaires tiennent leur réunion éternelle. Ils ne doivent pas réussir à trouver de compromis, depuis le temps qu'ils sont là à bavarder. Au moins ils ne se font pas la guerre.

On traverse le jardin, on jette un regard torve aux ronces qui ne donnent plus de mûres depuis longtemps, on manque de se prendre les pieds dans une branche que le vent a posée là, on arrive, enfin, à la porte. Il fait froid dehors et il va falloir se réchauffer si on ne veut pas attraper un rhume. Vanitas fait tourner la poignée, la poignée glisse dans ses mains, humide et froide comme une vieille flaque, il ouvre la porte, s'engouffre dans la maison : il y ferait presque plus froid encore qu'au-dehors. Les murs en pierre isolent mal, les courants d'air passent et peut-être, en fait, que quelqu'un a laissé une fenêtre ouverte la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas impossible.

Il fait sombre, Vanitas appuie par réflexe sur l'interrupteur avant de se rappeler qu'il n'a pas encore mis l'électricité. Il se met en besogne, il travaille vite. Même la lumière allumée, tout est sombre, grisâtre, poussiéreux et humide. Il ne faut pas être asthmatique, pour vivre ici. Mais personne ne vit plus ici depuis des années. Ils y ont bien pensé, à revendre. Ça pourrait se faire. Il faudrait vider, retirer les dessins sur le frigo et retirer le frigo aussi, faire des cartons. Mais qui voudrait acheter cette bicoque ? Les canalisations sont un labyrinthe sans nom, les cloisons de l'étage sont bouffées d'humidité, le toit fuit, le grenier est mal isolé, le parquet est mité et dans la cuisine des dalles de carrelages ont foutu le camp sans qu'on prenne jamais la peine de les remplacer.

C'est glauque, ici, personne n'en veut. Vanitas s'assied à la table de bois massif qui, dans le temps, faisait office de bureau à sa grand-mère. Il y a des toiles d'araignées plein les fenêtres et les volets ferment mal. C'est triste. C'est gris. Vanitas s'allume une cigarette au bureau de sa grand-mère, pense que quand il l'aura finie il faudra encore qu'il change la bouteille de gaz, qu'il appelle pour qu'on lui livre du fuel, et en attendant, qu'il cherche s'il n'y a pas dans l'entrepôt quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une bûche presque sèche pour faire un feu. C'est glauque, c'est glauque, qu'est-ce que c'est glauque. Mais Vanitas n'a jamais voulu vendre. C'est chez lui, quand même.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce premier jour ! C'est tout court et tous les « chapitres » feront à peu près cette taille, en gros c'est une moyenne de six-cent cinquante mots par jour.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez mangé un bon chocolat et je vous dis à demain !


	2. 2 décembre

Yo, yo, yo !

Merci beaucoup à Loir pour son commentaire !

Et très vite, le chocolat du jour !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_2 décembre_

« Tu n'as pas retrouvé les clés du garage ? »

C'est la première chose qu'elle lui dit en arrivant. Kairi et Vanitas ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Leur grand-mère disait « C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment », et sincèrement, Vanitas ne sait pas. Il a envie de la gifler chaque fois qu'il la voit, mais jamais de la tuer vraiment, quand il envisage qu'elle soit morte pour toujours il est triste, alors il suppose qu'il l'aime. De toute façon, leur grand-mère avait souvent raison.

« Ouais, salut toi aussi, bien, bien, ça va bien.

— Tu es arrivé avant-hier non ?

— Hier en fait. J'ai eu des galères avant de partir j'étais à la bourre.

— Et depuis hier tu n'as pas eu le temps de tondre la pelouse ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Il s'y attendait, à des reproches, quand il a su que c'était elle qui arriverait en deuxième. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Nina, mais elle a encore cours, ç'aurait été encore si ça avait été Cid, ou même Sora, même Riku – peut-être pas Riku, en fait. Vanitas est encore cassé de la nuit qu'il a passée à conduire. Il a déjà ouvert toute la maison, bidouillé un peu le toit du grenier dans l'espoir qu'on puisse faire dormir quelqu'un dans une tente là-haut, fait une partie du ménage. Le jardin, non, il n'a pas pensé au jardin.

« Laisse tomber. Je suis contente de te voir. »

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, c'est un sourire qu'elle a plus de facilités à donner à Sora, aux autres en général, et auquel Vanitas ne sait pas trop répondre. Il grogne un peu, va à la cuisine en marmonnant et en revient avec une tasse de thé.

« Ouais, ouais.

— Tu as préparé les chambres ?

— Pas toutes. J'ai mis mes affaires dans la chambre de mon vieux. Prends celle de Baba, ce sera plus simple. J'ai pas remis de draps mais c'est propre. »

La chambre de Baba, c'est la seule de la maison qui donne sur le jardin de devant. De dehors, on peut voir trois fenêtres au premier étage : la première, d'un rectangle divisé en six carreaux, est celle de la chambre de leur grand-mère, la deuxième, mince et longue, est celle des toilettes et la dernière, plus large que haute, donne sur la bibliothèque. Kairi sourit à son thé, est heureuse de l'attention. Elle étend le bras, prête à frotter les cheveux de son cousin, mais Vanitas la repousse aussi sec. De ce dont elle se souvient, Kairi n'a jamais réussi à toucher Vanitas. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais elle s'est entraînée cette année, plus dur que toutes les autres années, elle a pris des cours de kick-boxing en plus du karaté, travaillé principalement sur sa vitesse et elle est certaine que c'est le bon moment. C'est cette année qu'elle parviendra à le toucher. Elle a un peu de temps pour y parvenir. Elle le sait, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées, de le forcer, mais elle croit avoir été trop patiente avec lui. Il est plus petit, d'un an seulement mais plus petit. Elle aurait dû être responsable et maintenant elle s'en veut un peu.

Elle a du mal, mais elle y arrivera. Elle est déterminée. C'est un trait de famille, à ce qu'il paraît. Vanitas, c'est un peu sa part de noirceur à elle. C'est ce qu'il lui évoque. Alors elle n'a pas le choix, c'est absolu : elle doit le toucher.

.

.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! À demain les chats !


	3. 3 décembre

Yo les gens !

Voici donc le troisième jour de ce calendrier, que je dédie, forcément, à mon amoureuse de toujours, Ya, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Plein d'amour sur ton, mon Amour !

Merci à Loir pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent !

3 décembre

Il vente dehors. Il fait sec, c'est dommage, il fait froid et ce serait un bon moment pour qu'il neige. Demain, peut-être ? Kairi regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le jardin. Les plantes que sa grand-mère cultivait avec soin sont mortes depuis longtemps et personne n'a pensé à les replanter. Ça demande trop de temps, trop d'attention. Baba, elle savait faire ça. Donner de l'attention. Prendre soin des choses, des plantes, des animaux et des gens. Selon son père, Kairi a un peu récupéré ça d'elle, mais Kairi se sent tellement … tellement en-dessous. Personne ne peut égaler sa grand-mère. Elle a une histoire qui ressemble à un roman, des rencontres à ne plus compter. Quand elle est morte, ils s'y sont mis à sept, tous les parents, Xion, Ventus et Naminé, pour faire le tour du répertoire de Baba et faire passer le deuil. Même aussi nombreux, ils avaient mis plus d'une semaine, coup de fil sur coup de fil, à faire passer le message partout. Ç'avait été long et fastidieux, épuisant. À l'époque Kairi avait quatorze ans, pile l'âge pour être épargnée par cette tâche. Vanitas en avait treize, mais même s'il avait été majeur, personne ne lui aurait confié d'annoncer un décès.

Le jour où la grand-mère de Kairi est morte, il faisait très beau, et chaud, et humide. Pile l'inverse d'aujourd'hui. C'était un jour qui allait bien à Baba, un jour qui donnait envie de sourire. Kairi a malgré elle fait ce calcul morbide : à l'instant précis où sa grand-mère rendait son dernier souffle, elle était en train de rire sur la plage. Elle avait passé l'après-midi joyeuse, sans rien savoir de ce qui se tramait déjà à l'autre bout de la province, dans son dos. Elle regrette. Elle sait que c'est bête. Mais elle regrette beaucoup, tout le temps. Ah, ça, ils se sont bien trouvés avec Riku. Un couple de culpabilité. Baba n'aimerait pas entendre ces pensées et Kairi songe à ses cendres dispersées là, qui n'auront même pas eu le mérite de servir d'engrais à autre chose que de mauvaises herbes.

Kairi s'étire, ouvre la fenêtre, comme elle le pensait l'air est glaçant. Elle enfile un débardeur, un sous-pull, un pull et une veste, des collants et des chaussettes sous son jean. Elle s'attache les cheveux, prends les clés du cagibi en passant la porte et y trouve ce qu'elle sait traîner là depuis des lustres : pelles, râteaux, terreau, tuteurs, livres de jardinage, purin en bouteille et autres. Kairi ne sait pas se servir de la moitié de ce qu'il y a là. Sa grand-mère lui a montré, quand elle était petite, mais elle a oublié. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une partie de sa mémoire mais ça sera bien suffisant. Et puis il y a les livres. Kairi prend la casquette accrochée à un clou rouillé, la tape contre son jean pour en retirer les toiles d'araignées et l'étudie, espérant qu'il ne reste pas de bête coincée dans le vêtement. Ensuite, dans le tiroir, à gauche, elle prend les gants, les secoue, les retourne, les secoue à nouveau, les remet à l'endroit et les enfile. Elle prend un seau, un râteau et une pelle.

Sur la façade au premier étage, on voit trois fenêtres : la chambre de Baba, les toilettes et la bibliothèque. Sur la façade, au rez-de chaussée, il y a la porte, et deux grandes fenêtres. En premier à gauche, celle du bureau de leur grand-mère, et, de l'autre côté de la porte, celle de la cuisine, depuis laquelle Vanitas regarde ce jardin qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé et pense : elle lui ressemble, c'est fou je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais elle lui ressemble beaucoup.


	4. 4 décembre

Yo les gens ! Et voici donc le quatrième jour, ça passe vite, je crois.

Merci beauocup à Loir pous son commentaire. Désolée, je ne répond pas mais je lis tes reviews et ça e fait très chaud.

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_4 décembre_

Vanitas fume une cigarette sur le perron. Il n'a rien à faire là, il peut très bien fumer à l'intérieur et il fait froid. Il a un gros anorak poussiéreux sur le dos, un qu'il a dû trouver sur le porte-manteau de la remise, et des mitaines qui lui cachent les paumes. De sous le vêtement ses mollets dépassent à peine et semblent encore plus maigres qu'ils ne le sont. Kairi songe qu'il ne doit pas manger très bien. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle-même ne mange pas très bien. Elle transpose.

« T'as planté un truc ? »

Il initie la conversation. Il a sans doute l'espoir de pouvoir se moquer d'elle, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Elle n'a rien fait qui pourrait attirer les railleries, et même, il s'agit du jardin de leur grand-mère. Kairi ne sait pas si Vanitas la respecte, parce que Vanitas ne respecte rien. Rien, à part Baba. Nina c'est autre chose.

« Non, de toute façon vu comme la terre est gelée ce serait pas possible. J'ai juste fait du propre, pour qu'on puisse planter, plus tard.

— Ah ouais ? »

Il rit un peu, elle sent qu'il n'y croit pas. Il ne croit pas qu'elle va revenir ici pour planter quelque chose. Elle le fera peut-être une fois, mais c'est tout. Après, elle oubliera, elle reprendra sa vie. Les fleurs faneront et ce sera presque encore plus triste que ça ne l'est maintenant. Triste et décevant. Et quand Kairi reviendra, le Noël après son premier oubli, elle détournera le regard des fleurs fanées et gelées, se promettra peut-être d'y faire attention, ou peut-être pas, peut-être elle saura déjà que ce n'est plus la peine.

« Ouais. Tu peux rire si tu veux.

— Nan, nan. C'est une chouette idée. »

Il a toujours ce ton piquant, ce ton qui rappelle que ce qu'il dit ne peut pas être sincère. C'est du second degré. Kairi a l'impression qu'il ne parle jamais qu'au second degré. À croire que la sincérité lui fait peur.

« Moi je le crois, que c'est une chouette idée. Je crois que je vais le faire, dans quelques mois je reviendrai, et je planterai. Quelque chose qui ne demande pas trop d'entretien, peut-être de la menthe, comme il y avait avant, et je reviendrai m'en occuper, une, deux fois par mois, peut-être tondre la pelouse aussi et élaguer un peu les arbres, je vais le faire, Vanitas.

— J'ai pas dit le contraire.

— Non, mais – Tu m'énerves.

— Pour Baba, c'est ça ?

— Non. Non. Pour moi. Ça, je le fais pour moi. »

Leurs regards se croisent, ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive mais leurs regards se croisent et il semble, un quart de seconde, que peut-être Kairi aperçoit quelque chose qui ressemble au respect que Vanitas avait pour Baba. Mais le rire sardonique revient. Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

.

Et voilà ! C'est une des vignettes les plus courtes, mais je la déteste pas quand même.

À demain !


	5. 5 décembre

La maison de Baba

_5 décembre_

« Allô ? Ouais, ouais, ouais. Ouais c'est ça. Nan nan, tu – ouais. OK. Et après tu vas dans … Ouais, et tu vois le, le … ça, et tu le … Hm-hm. OK. C'est ça c'est ça. … Crève. Oui ? J'ai dit crève. Tu soûles.

— Vanitas ?

— Ma cousine m'appelle, bye.

— Vanitas ?

— Y a quoi ?

— J'ai fait du thé, t'en veux ? »

Vanitas regarde le pendule de sa chambre. Il aime bien, avoir l'heure contre le mur et pas que sur son téléphone. Il devrait penser à se faire installer ça chez lui. Ceci dit ça prendrait pas mal de place pour rien. Et puis les chiens le défonceraient comme ils avaient défoncé la table basse en ébène. Il laisse tomber avant de trop envisager la chose : il ne sait même pas combien lui coûterait un truc pareil.

« J'arrive ! »

Il est dix-huit heures et il n'a pas encore mangé de la journée. Il s'est levé tard, et maintenant il a faim. Il n'a pas fait grand-chose, ça l'a changé des premiers jours qu'il a consacrés au ménage. Il descend dans la cuisine où Kairi a sorti du sucre, du lait. Elle est en train de servir la deuxième tasse de thé et il la dépasse pour ouvrir le frigo. Il n'a fait que des courses de survie, il pensait devoir en refaire plus tôt, mais en fait il lui reste encore de quoi se nourrir. Il ira demain. Il sort du fromage et du beurre, et un sachet plastique de salade pour se faire croire qu'il mange bien.

« Tu veux un truc ? »

Avant il n'aurait pas proposé. Mais petit à petit il se corrige. On lui a dit, récemment, qu'il ne montrait pas assez son affection. Il a répondu que les gens qui l'aiment doivent le savoir, quand même, et on lui a répondu que non, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir du principe que les gens peuvent lire dans ses pensées. Que tout le monde n'est pas comme sa grand-mère. Mais ça il le savait déjà. Personne n'est comme sa grand-mère.

« Non, merci.

— T'as déjà mangé ? »

C'est une question un peu stupide parce qu'il est tard, mais Kairi tique avant de répondre et à y réfléchir, Vanitas se dit qu'il ne manque vraiment rien dans les placards. Comme s'il était le seul à manger dans cette baraque. Il l'aurait vu, si Kairi avait ramené ses propres courses.

« Oui, oui.

— T'as mangé quoi ?

— J'ai grignoté. »

Depuis qu'elle est là ils n'ont pas fait un seul repas ensemble, parce qu'ils ont des horaires tellement différents. Il faut dire que Vanitas a des horaires chaotiques. Il ne respecte aucun genre d'emploi du temps, il est dérythmé en permanence. S'il n'a pas de rendez-vous auquel s'accrocher il ne prend pas en compte le temps qui passe. Il se lève à dix huit heures et oublie de dormir jusqu'au lendemain vingt heures alors il tombe de sommeil et se lève avant le soleil, incapable de rattraper sa nuit blanche. Il avait presque perdu cette habitude. Ça lui avait fait du bien, un temps, de se caler sur le rythme de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais depuis qu'il est ici il dort seul et il faut bien qu'il sache vivre comme ça aussi.

« Ah ouais ? T'as un appétit de souris, où est passée Grassillon ? »

Kairi se tend à nouveau, Vanitas tartine une tranche de pain de beurre salé. Elle ne répond pas et il plie la bouche.

« Je déconne, hein. »

Avant, ça la faisait rire. Ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être que ça faisait juste rire les autres ? Vanitas ne sait plus. Lui, ça le faisait rire.

« Au fait, t'as vu pour le fuel ? »

Kairi change de sujet. Vanitas croque dans sa tartine. Il la laisse faire.

.


	6. 6 décembre

Yo ! Voici donc le sixième chocolat, il est tout court, mais voilà, je crois que c'est un peu une transition ?

Un énorme merci à Laemia et à cœur de lune pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_6 décembre_

Vanitas a un peu observé, du coup. Il a essayé de se lever tôt, parce que Kairi se lève tôt. Quand il est descendu elle était déjà en bas. Elle tenait une tasse de café à moitié vide, il s'est servi dans ce qui restait dans la cafetière. Impossible de savoir si elle avait petit-déjeuné.

Alors il est resté. Il a squatté la cuisine autant qu'il pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, Kairi a ouvert le frigo. Elle a pris un avocat et en a mangé la moitié. Elle savait que Vanitas la regardait, ou aurait dit, alors elle a pris un yaourt aussi. Vanitas s'est servi de quoi grignoter dans l'après-midi, elle a pris un thé et un carré de chocolat noir. C'est le soir, Vanitas s'est collé une détermination à faire la cuisine, la faire vraiment. Il est sorti faire des courses la veille, il a de quoi tenter une des recettes du livre de Baba. Il en fait pour deux personnes, c'est copieux, et ça sent bon.

« Kairi ! J'ai testé un truc, tu manges avec moi ? »

Il lance la phrase comme si elle était anodine, mais entre eux, ils savent. Kairi se demande si c'est de la parano. Vanitas aussi. Mais ils savent. L'un comme l'autre, ils sont tendus. Demain des nouveaux arrivent. Demain ce sera trop tard.

« Non, merci. Je ne mange pas le soir. »

Kairi regarde le plat. Elle ne peut pas avaler ça. Elle ne peut pas. Ça semble très bon, mais elle ne peut pas. C'est purement impossible.

« Ça va ? »

Elle est surprise. Très surprise. Elle jappe, ouvre les yeux. Ça fait quatre jours qu'ils sont ensemble dans cette maison. Et c'est la première fois qu'il pose la question. Elle file dans sa chambre. Vanitas pose le plat de côté, se sert un café, allume une cigarette. Il a envie de lancer sa tasse contre le mur en face. Il ne le fait pas.

_._

Du coup voilà, demain il y aura donc l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages, c'en est fini de leur solitude à deux.

À demain !


	7. 7 décembre

Yo les gens !

Merci à **Loir** pour sa review sous la vignette précédente !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_7 décembre_

« Salut ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! T'as l'air en forme ! »

Vanitas lève les yeux au ciel à la phrase de Yuffie. Non, Kairi n'est pas en forme. Regarde-la, elle tire une tronche de six pieds de long, il a envie de lui dire, mais il ne lui dit pas. L'énergie de sa tante l'énerve d'avance, alors il se permet de quitter la toute petite assemblée entourée de bagages et de remonter dans sa chambre. Son père dirait de lui qu'il se comporte encore comme un ado mal élevé, à quoi Vanitas répondrait qu'il ne s'est pas élevé tout seul, mais son père n'est pas là alors Vanitas s'en fout.

Il navigue sur son téléphone, regarde ses mails en espérant y lire quelque chose qui changerait sa journée. Mais rien de nouveau. Kairi discute avec animation avec Yuffie, et Vanitas ne pourra pas lui parler seul à seule avant longtemps. Il a envie de se dire que c'est pas ses affaires. Que Kairi viendra vers lui si elle a besoin que lui-même n'aimerait pas qu'on s'incruste comme ça dans ses problèmes. Mais la résolution de ses problèmes, il la devait à Baba, parce que Baba savait insister. Savait écouter. Savait faire parler. Maintenant son père est loin et Baba est morte amputée de l'amour d'un de ses enfants, morte avec une blessure qui n'aurait jamais pu cicatriser même si elle en avait eu le temps.

Il doit insister ? Il n'a rien à voir avec Baba. Il n'a pas sa finesse. Sa douceur. Si Kairi se met à pleurer devant lui, il ne saura pas la prendre dans ses bras. Rien que d'y penser, il frissonne, et soudain ces pensées l'énervent. Ce serait pas plutôt le travail de Riku ? Et pas le sien ? Où est Riku, quand Kairi a besoin ? Vanitas l'a toujours trouvé inutile mais là, c'est un sommet.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Vanitas grogne quand une petite tête délicate passe la porte de sa chambre. La petite tête a quatorze ans, des boutons plein le front, les lèvres gercées et le nez qui pèle.

« Quoi ? »

Par réflexe, Vanitas se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre. Il le sait, que sa chambre pue la clope. Kairi lui a dit que ça empestait le couloir dès qu'il ouvrait sa porte.

« Je peux venir fumer ? »

Vanitas hausse les sourcils. Elle ne fumait pas, l'année dernière.

« T'as l'âge pour ça, toi ? »

La petite hausse les épaules. À son âge, on ne se demande pas si on a l'âge ou pas de le faire. On le fait, c'est tout. Xion, c'est la plus jeune de tous les cousins, et sa mère est la plus jeune de tous les oncles et tantes de Vanitas. À elle deux elles forment un duo mal assorti. Nul ne sait comment, Xion a hérité des yeux bleus de Baba. Elle les tient peut-être de son père, mais à part Yuffie personne ne sait qui est le père, alors on préfère dire, dans la famille, qu'elle a hérité des yeux bleus de Baba, et de la peau blanche sans tâche de sa mère. Enfin, sans tâche avant le début de la puberté.

« Ma mère sait pas. »

Vanitas s'en doute, mais bon. Il ne pense pas que Yuffie l'ignore totalement, ni que ça la surprenne. Ils sont dans ce genre de famille où tout le monde a déjà fumé ou presque. Certains de la nouvelle génération y ont échappé, parce que les parents ont arrêté. Mais quand Vanitas voit Cid, il se dit qu'il n'a pas envie de finir comme lui.

« Tant que tu me déranges pas. »

Pas que Vanitas fasse quoi que ce soit, mais il profite du calme, du calme avant la tempête que représente sa famille. D'ici quelques jours, ils seront une quinzaine dans la maison, et tout sera bruyant en permanence. Là, ils sont quatre. Mais il y a Yuffie. Elle compte presque double. Au moins elle n'est pas avec Sora ni avec Axel. Xion s'assied dans un coin, elle se fait toute petite, vraiment, elle se blottit contre les murs comme une araignée qui saurait qu'elle se ferait écraser si on la voyait. Elle allume une cigarette et sort un cendrier de poche. Vanitas lui donne un petit cendrier. Petit à petit elle se détend. Ils ne parlent pas mais fument quelques cigarettes en silence, Xion lit un livre qu'elle a ramené et Vanitas ferme les yeux, allongé sur son lit.

« Les jeunes ! Venez boire le thé ! »

Vanitas rouvre les yeux et Xion se relève. Ils n'ont rien dit, rien échangé de particulier. Mais quand ils passent la porte, quittent la chambre de Vanitas, l'adolescente glisse :

« Je suis contente de te voir. »

Et oui, oui, c'est réciproque.

_._

Et voilà, de nouveaux personnages ?

Hâte d'avoir vos retours, et à demain !


	8. 8 décembre

Yo les gens ! Et un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, vu que je vais pas me lever avant un certain temps, la vignette du jour !

Merci à **Laemia **et à **cœur de lune **pour leurs reviews d'hier !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_8 décembre_

On toque à la porte de la chambre de Vanitas. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : c'est Xion. Il dit d'entrer en finissant d'envoyer son message. Son invité à lui aussi, arrivera bientôt. Ça commence presque à le faire angoisser.

« Vanitas ? »

Xion, elle a tout le temps l'air un peu gêné, tout le temps l'air d'avoir peur de déranger, c'est la seule de la famille. Peut-être parce que c'est la plus jeune, peut-être qu'elle est juste comme ça. Mais là, elle se tord vraiment les mains. Elle ne vient pas ici pour fumer une cigarette, pas seulement, elle va demander quelque chose de Vanitas, une conversation peut-être ou juste un peu d'attention ou d'affection. Vanitas pense que si elle veut de l'affection elle ferait mieux d'aller aider Kairi au jardin. Ça pourrait même être bénéfique à la rouquine aussi. Peut-être qu'entre filles elles sauraient mieux parler ?

Xion s'installe dans ce qui est désormais son coin, où Vanitas a vidé le cendrier. Elle allume une cigarette, comme si de rien. Elle fait durer le moment avant de parler. Elle ne sait pas comment commencer.

« Y a quoi ? »

Vanitas n'est pas le plus patient de tous. Elle pince les lèvres. Se les mord, arrache avec les dents les peaux mortes qui les envahissent.

« Tu vas bien ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— J'avais ramené des bonbons. Et des petits gâteaux. »

Vanitas plisse les yeux. Il croit qu'il voit ce dont elle peut parler.

« Y en a plus ?

— Est-ce que c'est toi qui les as mangés ? Tu peux me le dire. »

Vanitas secoue la tête. Elle parle comme si elle était grande, elle aussi, adulte avec des soucis d'adultes. Elle, elle devrait n'avoir que les soucis bénins d'une adolescente. Pas se préoccuper de l'alimentation de son cousin.

« Viens avec moi. »

Ils quittent sa chambre, descendent les escaliers. Vanitas ouvre le réfrigérateur. La plat qu'il avait cuisiné et qu'au final ni Kairi ni lui n'avait voulu goûter a disparu. Et il a une idée d'où il est passé. Vanitas ne sait pas s'il peut en parler avec Xion. Il a envie de ne pas s'en mêler. Ce serait bien, si Xion s'en mêlait à sa place. Mais Xion est discrète est privée, elle ne s'en mêlerait pas. Pourtant, quand elle a cru que c'était Vanitas, elle est venue lui parler. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi proche de Kairi ?

« Tu me montres quelque chose ? »

Vanitas referme le frigo. Xion le regarde sans comprendre.

« Reste là. Je dois en parler à Kairi. »

Vanitas sort par la porte de devant et avance jusqu'au pommier, derrière les balançoires, que Kairi défait de ses branches mortes. Elle est vraiment déterminée, visiblement. Des efforts pareils avec le ventre vide, il y aurait de quoi faire un malaise. Vanitas pense à ce qu'il a lu sur le sujet, depuis qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il n'a as le temps ni la patience de faire des détours. Il n'habite pas avec elle. Au pire, quoi ? Elle l'évitera. Il y survivrait.

« Tu l'as vomi ? »

Kairi fait tomber son coupeur dans l'herbe, jure un juron de petite fille et le ramasse avant de sourire à Vanitas. Vanitas ne lui sourit pas. Elle est emmitouflée dans des couches de vêtements. Vanitas a l'impression qu'elle en porte plus encore que d'habitude. Il remarque qu'elle porte un jean trop large, aussi, et qu'elle s'est maquillée.

« De quoi ?

— Ce que tu as mangé cette nuit. Tu l'as vomi, oui ou non ?

— Je vois pas …

— Kairi. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit. Elle veut protester mais avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, une grande lassitude remplace la colère.

« Écoute … je veux pas en parler. Ça te regarde pas.

— Ah non ?

— Je n'ai pas vomi, si c'est ce qui t'importe. »

Vanitas opine du chef. Il va pas la forcer. Pas tout de suite. Si elle ne lui ment pas, au moins, elle a mangé. C'est déjà ça. Elle a un sourire désabusé.

« Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trente kilos. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que tu penses « Quelle grosse vache ». »

Vanitas serre la mâchoire. Il va lui dire que c'est pas vrai. Mais elle enchaîne.

« Ton plat était très bon. »

.

.

.

Et voilà ! À demain pour la suite !


	9. 9 décembre

Yo les gens ! Il est presque tard, ah, mais pas encore vraiment alors ça va ?

Voilà le chocolat du jour !

Merci à **Loir** pour sa review sous l'OS précédent !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_9 décembre_

Ils ont des rythmes trop différents, alors ils ne mangent jamais tous les quatre. Ils ont vaguement essayé, le premier jour, mais Vanitas a dit qu'il faisait sa vie sans horaires alors les autres ont accepté. Quand ils seront tous là ce ne sera plus gérable. Vanitas se demande ce que fera Kairi à ce moment-là. Si la famille s'en rend compte, elle aura tout le monde sur le dos. Vanitas voudrait bien. Mais Vanitas a aussi cette chose, à l'intérieur, ce truc qui fait qu'il comprend parfaitement le malaise qui peut l'agiter, la honte. Comme ça n'était jamais, jamais arrivé avec personne avant, il compatit. Il n'aime pas ce sentiment. Déjà qu'il ne gère pas les siens propres, il préférerait ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de ceux des autres.

Xion se lève et se couche tard, c'est de son âge. Quand Vanitas jouait à la marmotte on disait ça aussi de lui « c'est de son âge, ça lui passera », mais ça ne lui est jamais passé. Autant qu'il dormait en cours au lycée, il peine à garder un boulot à cause de ses trop nombreux retards, de ses absences répétées. Ici, ces soucis sont lointains. Il regarde Xion qui fume dans son coin. Elle lit un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore vu : elle doit avoir fini le précédent. Xion lit vite, et beaucoup.

« Tu loupes pas genre trois semaines de cours ? »

Xion ne répond pas tout de suite et au début, Vanitas croit qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu. Il n'y a pas d'autres sons dans la pièce, mais après tout elle se concentre fort, ça se comprend. Mais finalement, quand elle est arrivée à la fin de son paragraphe, elle glisse sont doigt entre les pages et referme le livre. Elle regarde Vanitas.

« J'ai été virée. »

Ça sort de nulle part avec sa voix fluette et Vanitas se demande si c'est bien possible. Elle est tellement calme, Xion, elle ne ferait rien de trop voyant, rien qui vaille une exclusion.

« Combien de temps ?

— Définitivement. Je suis les cours à la maison en attendant de trouver un autre lycée. »

Vanitas sent qu'elle maîtrise la voix. Elle anticipe la réaction. Pourtant, Vanitas n'est pas celui qui lui ferait la morale.

« I' s'est passé quoi ?

— Je me suis battue. »

Et Vanitas ne peut que rire. Parce qu'elle est tellement malingre, tellement rien du tout, tellement pâle et tellement enfant, elle ne ferait de mal à personne avec ses petits poings.

« Enfin, j'ai frappé quelqu'un. »

C'est encore plus ridicule, encore plus absurde. Vanitas n'arrête pas de rire. Il a un rire qui transperce la maison, qui transperce la poitrine de sa cousine sans qu'il le sache.

« Une prof. »

Et Vanitas imagine la scène, imagine sa toute petite cousine face à une adulte, qui frappe, c'est absurde et en fait il n'arrive pas à imaginer le contexte, pas du tout. C'est carrément plus étrange que drôle, maintenant. Mais Vanitas rit encore.

« Elle est restée une nuit à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont dit de faire une lettre d'excuses. Je l'ai pas faite. Maman en a écrit une pour moi. Mais je l'ai pas signée. La prof a déposé une main courante. Je veux plus jamais aller au lycée. »

Cette fois Vanitas arrête de rire, pas d'un coup, juste dans un dernier soupir, parce que c'est fini. Il la regarde. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, quoi lui dire de nouveau. Que la violence ne résout rien – il n'y croit pas lui-même. Qu'il faut savoir demander pardon – elle sait le faire, il trouve même qu'elle le fait trop. Lui demander ce qui s'est passé – si elle voulait le dire elle l'aurait déjà dit. Xion est une petite intelligente, elle attend quelque chose de lui. Il sait.

« Y retourne pas. Elle l'avait mérité. »

Xion opine gravement du chef, comme seuls les adolescents savent le faire, satisfaite. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. L'assurance d'un soutien inébranlable et inconditionnel. Vanitas ne sera jamais son garant moral, mais si un jour il doit choisir un côté, il choisira le sien.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à demain !


	10. 10 décembre

Yo people ! Vous allez bien ? Il a fait méga beau ce matin, j'en ai profité en dormant. En vrai il fait encore beau, et froid. J'aime bien.

Merci à **Laemia **et à **cœur de lune** pour leurs reviews sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

La maison de Baba

_10 décembre_

Vanitas a entendu le bruit de l'aspirateur toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas dans l'intention de dormir mais tout de même. La machine à laver, aussi. Ça, ça ne laisse pas le moindre doute. Ventus est là. Vanitas ne trouvait pas la maison particulièrement sale. Il avait fait un ménage, déjà, en arrivant, pas à fond, pas dans les coins mais c'était propre. Ventus veut que ce soit nickel. Vanitas ne le supporte pas très bien. Il n'aime pas le bruit du ménage. Il déteste ça. Quand il le fait lui-même, il met des écouteurs, toujours. Ventus le sait. Mais soi-disant c'est mieux pour sa fille. Ha. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être asthmatique, aussi. C'est une vieille maison, ça sent la poussière, il y a des acariens et des mites dans les placards, c'est comme ça. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de termites ni de rats tout va bien.

Vanitas pense que ça va être joyeux, quand les animaux vont débarquer. Lui-même a laissé sa chienne à garder à son petit-ami, qui viendra ici plus tard. Celui-ci avait argué que ce serait plus facile de s'occuper de l'entrée dans la maison sans la petite. Et qu'il se sentirait seul, sans Vanitas et sans Vérole. Comme si Vanitas, lui, ne se sentait pas seul. Peut-être que l'autre attendait qu'il lui dise ça. La femme de Ventus, elle, arrivera plus tard avec leur fille. Vanitas n'est pas impatient. Il vit très bien leur absence à tous les deux.

« Vanichat ! Tu ronchonnes ? Viens aider à étendre le linge. »

Oui, Vanitas ronchonne. C'est son occupation favorite. Et alors ? Il en a tout à fait le droit s'il le veut. Et l'autre en revanche n'a aucun droit de l'appeler Vanichat. Il descend malgré tout, comme une espèce d'habitude trop ancrée pour qu'on cherche à la questionner. Une main lumineuse frotte ses cheveux.

« Tu boudes depuis que je suis arrivé. Je t'ai pas manqué ?

— Nan.

— Oooh, chaton. L'enfant que tu étais me manque, lui aussi. Tu me courrais tout le temps après.

— Ouais bah j'ai grandi.

— Tu te souviens ? T'étais tellement amoureux de moi, c'était adorable. »

Oui, Vanitas se souvient. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas des événements réels il pourrait s'appuyer sur le récit que tous s'amusent à en faire chaque année.

« Oh oui ! Il avait même pleuré à ton mariage.

— Mais la ferme, ouais ? »

Yuffie, seule bonne patte à avoir bien voulu aider Ventus – Xion dort encore et Kairi s'est installée au jardin – rit bien plutôt qu'elle ne se tait. Elle tient un panier de linge propre et en désigne un derrière elle.

« Allez Vani, au boulot. »

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Ventus est arrivé, je l'aime bien.

Des choses à dire ?

À demain !


	11. 11 décembre

Yo les gens ! Encore un chapitre tout court, de l'introspection cette fois !

Merci beaucoup à **cœur de lune** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent et à **Lae** pour sa review hier !

Bonne lecture

La maison de Baba

_11 décembre_

Assise sur la machine à laver, les jambes dans le vide, Yuffie fume. Ça faisait des années qu'elle avait arrêté. Elle a repris deux mois plus tôt, elle a repris comme elle avait commencé.

Au lieu d'une soirée de lycée, un dîner entre amis. On lui propose un joint. Elle a arrêté depuis presque quinze ans, pendant sa grossesse, mais elle accepte. Elle est stressée, elle est fatiguée, et puis elle rentre chez elle à pieds d'ici. C'est bien ça la détend. Le même soir on lui propose une cigarette. Elle l'accepte aussi, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. À la pause elle rejoint ses amis sur le parking. Il fait froid, elle ne sait pas comment elle s'est retrouvée à ne s'entendre qu'avec les fumeurs. Elle taxe des clopes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle se sent pitoyable quand elle se met à pleurer dans la rue et qu'elle vient de se moucher et qu'elle taxe une cigarette à un gamin de vingt ans. Elle s'achète un paquet, pour rembourser ce qu'on lui a donné. Elle rend les blondes empruntées à ses amis qui lui assurent que vraiment c'est pas la peine. Ils le voient bien, eux. Yuffie, elle saute partout, tout le temps, elle ne marche pas elle court, elle ne rit pas elle éclate, elle ne parle pas elle crie. En ce moment un peu, à peine moins, mais ça se remarque.

Ses paupières gonflent facilement quand elle pleure. Ça se voit, même le lendemain. Elle met des compresses, des crèmes, des fonds de teint, mais elle sait que sa fille le voit. Sa fille … Elle fume en cachette, pleure en cachette. Elle se sent comme une ado, alors qu'elle doit être l'adulte, cette fois. Pour la première fois depuis les deux ans de Xion, elle se dit qu'elle n'en est pas capable. Qu'elle va tout gâcher. La vie de sa fille. De sa toute petite fille. Sa toute petite fille qui est exactement pareille qu'elle, elle le sait.

Elle n'ignore pas ce qui se passe sous son toit. Elle sait que comme elle, Xion fume en cachette. Elle sait que comme elle, Xion pleure en cachette. Elle veut juste que sa toute petite fille lui parle.

.

.

.

Voilà ? J'aime trop les relations familiales. C'est le gros truc sur lequel je pourrais faire 20k mots d'introspection. Mais bref.

À demain !


	12. 12 décembre

Ouh la la ! Mais c'est que j'ai failli oublié de poster !

Je suis un peu à la ramasse pour les réponses aux reviews, mes excuses, mais merci à cœur de lune pour son commentaire !

Des bisous sur tous et bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_12 décembre_

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps qu'il ne l'a pas vue, serrée dans ses bras ? Trois ans, voilà. Il a passé trois ans à l'autre bout du monde, et il revient enfin. Pour un mois seulement. Il n'en aura jamais assez d'elle en un mois, il pense quand elle finit par le lâcher, s'écarter un peu. Yuffie le regarde avec ses yeux qui pétillent, ses restes d'enfance qui ne l'ont jamais vraiment quittée.

Il n'est pas très grand et pourtant elle est encore petite à côté de lui. Ses cheveux ont poussé, elle ne les porte plus courts comme avant, ils sont attachés sur son crâne dans un chignon qui lui ressemble, joyeux et souple, elle porte toujours le jean droit qu'elle avait vingt ans plus tôt, quand il l'a rencontrée, mais au lieu d'un T-shirt d'un groupe de rock elle a un pull tout simple et qui a l'air confortable. Il observe son visage, si différent en vrai des appels vidéos. Il remarque, pour la première fois, qu'elle a vieilli. Elle a vieilli d'un coup.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hoche largement de la tête et il ne se doute pas qu'elle lui cache quelque chose, pas encore. Parce qu'elle ne ment pas. De le voir, elle va bien. Il réalisera qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche un peu plus tard. Il veut lui parler, il veut lui raconter et l'écouter raconter. Il a l'impression que le temps ne passe pas entre eux, que les années au loin ne peuvent pas abîmer la jeunesse éternelle qu'ils tirent l'un de l'autre. Ce soir il veut aller en concert et rentrer à six heures du matin en riant à la perspective d'une monstrueuse gueule de bois.

« Bon sang ça faisait longtemps. J'avais pas vu tes cheveux comme ça sur les vidéos ça te change tellement ! »

Elle, elle a les cheveux longs et lui les a coupés. Il regrette un peu, parce qu'ils poussent plus lentement qu'avant, mais au final, une queue de cheval courte lui va mieux. Dans son costume trois pièces il rit de lui-même et de ses airs de dandy. Ça lui plaît bien.

« Moi, j'ai droit à un salut aussi ou je peux crever la bouche ouverte ? »

Yuffie se jette dans d'autres bras, cache son visage des yeux de Reno qui la regarde embrasser sa sœur. Il n'a pas voulu croire, au début, qu'elles avaient la même mère. Elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout, à peine dans le franc-parler et la forme du menton. Larxène est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus desquels ont croit parfois voir du vert, Yuffie une petite brune aux yeux gris comme de l'acier. Elle doit tenir ça de son père, mais Reno ne l'a jamais rencontré. Yuffie n'a même pas voulu lui montrer de photos. C'est Axel qui lui a raconté. Axel, d'ailleurs, salue Vanitas d'un check vieux comme la peste avant d'aller frotter les cheveux de Xion, qui rayonne.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as grandi, toi. »

Larxène écarte Yuffie et regarde autour d'elle, un peu étonnée, presque inquiète. Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle pense à Kairi. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour lui faire tirer une tête pareille.

« Bon, elle est où ma fille ? Je l'ai pas mal élevée au point qu'elle vienne pas embrasser sa vieille mère.

— Jardin. Derrière. »

Et Axel et Larxène se regardent, se regardent avec ce regard qu'ils ne partagent qu'à quatre, avec Roxas qui n'est toujours pas arrivé, et dont Xion avoue avoir été longtemps jalouse. Elle ne se rend pas compte, elle, que ce regard la concerne aussi, qu'Axel ne ferait pas la différence entre elle et sa propre fille, que Larxène l'aime de tout son cœur foudroyant.

Le couple part, traverse la maison pour aller à la rencontre de leur fille, et Vanitas se demande si eux vont remarquer. Ils n'ont pas remarqué l'année dernière, alors que ça devait déjà être là.

.

.

.

Voilà-voilà.

À demain !


	13. 13 décembre

Yo les gens !

Voici le treizième chocolat, et comme c'est le numéro treize, je ferai honneur à Roxas en ne le faisant pas encore apparaître dans ce chapitre. Plus tard, plus tard.

C'est qu'il fait presque beau. En tout cas il y a eu du soleil ce matin. Je me demande pourquoi il y a systématiquement plus de soleil le matin que l'après-midi. C'est injuste pour les gens qui comme moi ne se réveillent pas avant quatorze heures. J'en référerai au syndicat.

Un énorme merci à **cœur de lune** pour sa review sous l'OS précédent.

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

.

_13 décembre_

Le petit-déjeuner a commencé à sept heures, quand Larxène s'est levée pour lancer la première cafetière de la journée. L'odeur a attiré Yuffie, puis Reno, ils ont parlé fort et c'est Kairi qui les a rejoints. Il était neuf heures quand Axel a débarqué, Yuffie est partie faire son yoga et revenue après pour boire un thé. Quand elle a eu fini de boire sa tasse, il était onze heures trente et Xion se levait. Alors elle est restée. Maintenant il est midi passé et tout le monde est à moitié en train de manger à moitié en train de faire autre chose. C'est déjà ambiance de fête, ambiance de banquet. Une ambiance épuisante, de longue haleine, mais où Axel se sent bien. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec son frère, mais Reno ne lâche pas Yuffie depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Axel le sait pour en avoir beaucoup parlé avec son frère, qu'elle lui manque. Mais à Boston, Reno a un boulot qu'il aime de tout son cœur, son American Dream qui l'avait tellement touché, petit. Il en a eu, une fois, une occasion de rentrer au pays. Il n'en avait parlé à personne à part Axel. Axel se demande s'il a bien fait de lui conseiller de rester. Il a voulu faire au mieux.

Kairi pose la tête sur son épaule, fait tourner le verre de vin blanc que Larxène lui a servi quand elle a eu fini son thé. Axel pose sa propre tête par-dessus un moment. Contre lui, il sent les os de l'épaule de sa fille. Elle a maigri, il pense, ces trois dernières années. En la voyant souvent, il avait à peine remarqué, mais pour avoir regardé des photographies récemment, la différence est flagrantes. Mine de rien, il se lève brusquement, prétexte une attaque de chatouilles, commence une bataille qui contamine une partie de la tablée, et en profite pour attraper Kairi et la soulever pour aller la planter sur le canapé. C'est tellement, tellement facile. Ils sont seul à seule, éloignés de la cuisine. Vanitas passe une seconde mais s'en va aussitôt, comme s'il comprenait. Il doit comprendre. Il a bien essayé de faire des sous-entendus à Axel sur Kairi.

« Eh, ma puce … »

Kairi baisse les yeux. Elle a l'air d'avoir honte. Il lui fait relever le menton.

« Tu te souviens que quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été mannequin un temps ? »

Kairi acquiesce et sourit. Vu comme il s'en vante, comme il ressort les photos, bien sûr qu'elle sait.

« Alors avec tous les potes mannequins que je me suis fait à l'époque, si tu crois que je sais pas repérer un trouble alimentaire tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Kairi ne nie pas, Kairi ne dit rien. Les sourcils froncés, Larxène vient à leur recherche, les trouve là, Kairi sur le canapé, Axel à ses pieds, à genoux devant elle. Kairi sent la barrière qu'elle avait érigée, celle dans laquelle Vanitas a mis des coups de pieds affreux, lâcher. Elle se souvient d'un coup que c'est bon, de pleurer dans les bras de ses parents.

.

.

.

Et voilà.

Je sais pas si j'arrive bien à retranscrire les relations parent/enfant, vu que je suis très très loin d'être parent, mais j'aime bien essayer d'imaginer.

À demain !


	14. 14 décembre

Yo les gens !

Pour une fois, chapitre posté pas trop tard dans la journée.

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_14 décembre_

« Jeune fille ? »

Xion sursaute à la voix qu'elle connaît bien. Dans l'escalier qu'elle doit prendre pour descendre vers la chambre qu'elles partagent, sa mère la regarde avec la tête penchée. Il sera bientôt minuit, pas une heure déraisonnable pour des vacances mais Xion a l'impression d'avoir été surprise à faire le mur. Elle sort de la chambre de Vanitas et sa mère soupire.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Xion pince les lèvres. La journée a été longue, avec l'arrivée simultanée de Naminé et Sora. La plus âgée a installé son atelier provisoire dans le grenier et posé ses valises dans la chambre de Vanitas sans lui demander l'autorisation, arguant qu'il y avait bien assez de place pour elle en plus de Nina, et Ventus a donc passé la soirée ici, entre sa jumelle, Vanitas, Xion et l'odeur de leurs cigarettes, lui qui n'a jamais fumé.

« Euh … »

Xion n'a rien à dire. Enfin, si, mais rien qu'elle soit capable de débiter, pas comme ça. Yuffie lui fait un signe de la tête et descend dans la cuisine. Xion la suit. D'un placard sous le lavabo, elle sort une bouteille toute blanche recouverte d'inscriptions en Japonais. Yuffie le parle couramment mais n'a jamais voulu l'apprendre à Xion, une histoire de dispute avec son père qui aurait mal tourné. Elle en est pourtant fière, de ses racines. Il suffit d'un homme pour tout gâcher, encore.

« Je t'ai jamais fait goûter de shôchu, pas vrai ? »

Xion fait non de la tête. Yuffie pose la bouteille sur la table et sort deux verres à shot. Elle les remplit, fait signe à sa fille de s'asseoir. Xion s'exécute, elle ne sait pas ce qu'on attend d'elle. Yuffie sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Xion se doutait qu'elle avait recommencé. Elle espérait un peu, secrètement, que sa mère le garde secret. Elle culpabilisait moins de mentir si elle n'était pas la seule. Mais ce problème va se régler lui aussi puisque sa mère lui tend une cigarette. Comme Xion en prend une, Yuffie l'avertit :

« Ça va te suivre. Toute ta vie. Ça ne s'arrête pas, une addiction. La tabac, c'est une malédiction de famille. Même si tu arrêtes pendant un an, dix ans, quinze ans. Ça reste là, à guetter ton moment de faiblesse. »

Xion le sait. Elle le voit dans sa mère. Et elle s'en veut. C'est elle, le moment de faiblesse de sa mère. Yuffie lève son verre. Elles trinquent. Elles boivent. Elles allument leur cigarette.

« Je suis désolée.

— Quoi ? Maman …

— Nan, tais-toi. Je sais pas ce que j'ai raté, ce que j'ai manqué, mais si tu vas pas bien, et que tu sens que tu peux pas m'en parler à moi, c'est de ma faute.

— Maman, je … »

Xion balbutie, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire de sa mère qui ne se ressemble plus, qui est fatiguée et triste, même pas l'ombre d'elle-même. L'inverse d'elle-même. Les yeux de Yuffie brillent et à y bien réfléchir, Xion pense l'avoir vu boire plus que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ? »

Yuffie s'est affalée sur la table, la tête appuyée sur ses avant-bras et elle fait clairement la moue. À les regarder, on ne saurait pas qui est l'enfant et qui est la mère.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Xion réfléchit. Elle sait. Mais. C'est tellement, tellement. Sa mère commence à chanter. Elle va réveiller les rares qui dorment déjà.

« So, tell me what you want what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want !

— Maman ! »

Yuffie rit. De dire tout ça, elle semble un peu plus légère. Elle avance une main pour caresser les cheveux de sa fille.

« Dis-moi.

— Je veux déménager. »

Yuffie ouvre les yeux. Elle réfléchit. C'est tout bientôt, ça, la période pour les demandes de mutation. Et si elle n'en obtient pas ? C'est la première chose que Xion lui demande d'aussi énorme. Et Yuffie sait qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà-voilà !

À demain ! Et joyeux Larxion day !


	15. 15 décembre

Yo les gens !

J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée malgré le froid ! Et pour pallier le temps, rien ne vaut un bon thé et un peu de chocolat !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_15 décembre_

« Vanichat ! »

Vanitas. Veut. Sa sœur. Il déteste être le plus jeune. Bien sûr, il y a Xion, mais Xion, c'est autre chose. C'est presque une génération différente. Sora et Naminé sont arrivés seulement la veille mais c'est déjà trop. Autant sa cousine est un oasis de calme prise à part, autant quand elle est combinée à son jumeau, très influençable par l'énergie et la taquinerie de Sora, elle devient un être maléfique dont le seul but est de conspirer contre Vanitas. Et de manger des crêpes.

« Je vais marcher. »

Il sort de la maison, enfile son manteau et roule une cigarette. Dans la cuisine, Sora ouvre des yeux de chat battu et surpris.

« Ben alors ? Il rigole pas ?

— Bah c'est Vani, argue Ventus. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation.

— D'ailleurs, vous savez qu'il nous ramène quelqu'un ? »

Plusieurs opinent du chefs, quand d'autres paires d'yeux se dardent vers Naminé, qui sourit avec une douceur qui ferait presque croire à son innocence apparente.

« Attends, quoi ? Comment ça se fait que je sois pas au courant ? »

Naminé hausse les épaules, indifférente à l'agitation qui trouble soudain son jeune frère, qui regard tour à tour les autres membres de la famille présents dans la pièce.

« Ventus, tu savais ?

— Ben …

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

— Je pensais que tu savais.

— Mais toi, qui t'a dit ? »

Du doigt, Ventus désigne Naminé, ce qui semble-t-il est le début d'une chaîne puisque Naminé pointe elle-même Kairi du doigt, qui pointe Larxène, qui pointe Xion, qui elle, prend la parole.

« Nina. »

Si Nina l'a dit a quelqu'un, c'est que c'est important. Elle est peut-être celle qui a le moins tendance à participer aux ragots de la famille. Elle est un maillon important de la chaîne : le maillon de vérification, de fiabilité.

« Donc je suis vraiment le seul à pas savoir, alors ? »

Kairi hausse les épaules. Elle trempe timidement les lèvres dans son chocolat chaud. Elle met tellement de temps à le boire qu'elle a déjà dû le faire réchauffer deux fois, mais elle le boit.

« Je crois que mon père est pas au courant. »

Axel est parti avec Yuffie et Reno en délégation de courses, et ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Sauf s'ils se sont arrêtés boire des bières. Ce qui est très possible aussi.

« Alors là, sourit Larxène, j'attends sa réaction quand il saura que le p'tiot lui a pas dit.

— J'ai une idée. »

Une lueur de vengeance illumine le regard de Sora, et ce n'est sans doute pas une très bonne chose. Il a la vengeance sale, et qui souvent implique des gens qui ne lui ont rien fait. Il redistribue arbitrairement le mal qu'on lui a supposément fait.

« On le dit à tout le monde, sauf à Axel. Et Axel l'apprendra que quand l'autre débarquera.

— D'ailleurs, elle s'appelle comment ? On a des photos ? Xion, t'as son facebook. »

Xion penche la tête sur le côté. Cette année, elle a beaucoup parlé à Nina. Des cours, de tout ce qui n'allait pas, des filles. Elle sait que c'est un peu pour ça, aussi, que Nina lui en a parlé à elle en premier. Elle ne sait pas si d'autres sont au courant. Ventus, en tout cas, ne l'est pas. Mais l'homosexualité de Vanitas n'est pas vraiment un secret non plus, simplement, il n'a jamais gardé quelqu'un assez longtemps pour vouloir leur en parler, et puis il n'aime pas étaler sa vie. Il aime choisir les informations qu'il donne, être le centre de l'attention s'il maîtrise son auditoire, pas qu'on parle dans son dos. Xion a le facebook en question. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut le donner. Elle ne sait pas si elle en a le droit, ni si garder la surprise est une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de faire ce choix. Elle gratte le vernis écaillé de ses ongles, décidée à se taire, quand son salut entre dans la pièce, coiffé de roux.

« On a ramené à boire ! »

Axel remplace le cubi de vin vide par un nouveau, neuf et merveilleusement plein, Larxène grimace en le voyant mais ne dit rien.

« Ben vous êtes taiseux, dites-moi. »

Ils reprennent une conversation ordinaire. Qu'ils l'aient décidé ou non, tout le monde ira dans le sens de l'idée de Sora.

.

.

.

Et c'est tout pour cette fois !

Maintenant les personnages arrivent un peu vite et sans avoir le temps d'être vraiment présentés un par un, alors j'espère que ça ne vous perd pas.

À demain !


	16. 16 décembre

Coucou les gens !

Grande nouvelle, je suis sortie de chez moi aujourd'hui. Genre, pendant presque une heure. En quoi ça vous concerne ? En rien, à part que j'ai grave procrastiné de sortir et que je devais poster « en rentrant » et que du coup « en rentrant » c'est bien plus tard que ça n'aurait dû.

Un énorme merci à **Leptitloir**, **Laemia** et **cœur de lune** pour toutes leurs reviews ! Merci, merci ! Ça m'a fait ultra plaisir, et j'essaie de vous répondre vite !

Et aussi, plein d'amour et de Vanitas sur **Lae**, pour son anniversaire ! Belle journée à toi !

Un chapitre très très court aujourd'hui, et celui de demain est pas très long non plus mais … bon, bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_16 décembre_

Ça fait depuis l'arrivée de Roxas qu'il participe malgré lui à un atelier danse et chant. Le pire, c'est qu'il est doué à ça, et ce serait encore plus merveilleux s'il n'avait pas sur le visage cet air blasé qui le suit jusque dans son sommeil. Impassible, toujours. C'est sans doute le comique de la chose aussi. Ceci dit, Vanitas ne peut que comprendre. S'il avait dû grandir entre Larxène, Axel et Kairi, il aurait sans doute développé une technique de protection du genre. Un masque imperméabilisant.

Un message annonce à Yuffie que son frère est sur la route. Avec Cid à la maison, ils auront complété la première génération, père de Vanitas exclu. La maison s'est remplie vite. Quand elle sera pleine de chez pleine, ce sera signe qu'elle devra bientôt être vide de chez vide. De l'extrême à l'extrême. Dans moins de dix jours, il n'y aura plus un bruit ici. C'est impossible à imaginer, là, quand il y a tant de bruit en permanence. C'est une maison qui vit un peu moins d'un mois par an, jamais plus. Peut-être, si Kairi revient pour les plantes. Depuis que la maison est agitée, elle va déjà un peu moins au jardin elle y reste peut-être une heure, deux heures par jour. Et l'extérieur a bien changé.

Kairi aussi a changé, depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle a des blessures sur les bras et le visage à force de travailler dehors, et elle sourit un peu moins mais c'est un peu plus sincère. Vanitas ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était si tactile, avant. Elle a presque réussi à lui arracher un câlin, hier. Il s'est dégagé juste à temps.

Il regarde son téléphone par ennui, mais juste comme il allume son écran l'engin commence à vibrer. Il se lève pour décrocher, quitte rapidement la pièce.

« C'est qui ? »

Vanitas ne répond pas à la curiosité souriante de sa tante. Elle verra bien.

« Allô ?

— Eh ! J'ai taffé grave vite et du coup j'ai fini ! Je serai là demain !

— Quoi, tu, att – »

Vanitas n'aime pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez. Depuis le couloir il regarde sa famille. Ça n'a même pas commencé qu'il n'a déjà plus envie.

.

.

.

Du coup le fameux invité de Van sera là demain ? Je ne dis rien quant aux spéculations qui ont été faites à son sujet, vous verrez.

Joyeux anniversaire Lae !

À demain !


	17. 17 décembre

Yo les gens !

Je poste avant de me coucher pour être sûre de pas refaire le coup de mettre à jour à dix-huit heures.

Du coup voilà. Le tant attendu invité de Van. Il arrive.

Merci à **Lae** pour sa review sous la vignette précédente !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_17 décembre_

« Je peux, euh, me lever si tu veux ? »

Vanitas, Kairi, Xion, Yuffie, Ventus, Reno, Axel, Larxène, Naminé, Sora, Roxas, Cid et l'invité de Vanitas, ça fait treize. Le nouveau est arrivé dans la matinée, ils ont préparé le déjeuner pour être tous ensemble. Larxène, à côté de la table, tient son assiette dans ses mains.

« Larx', ça va. »

Pas que la table soit trop petite, non, ils pourraient même être quatre de plus, six en s'arrangeant bien. Mais treize à table ? Jamais Larxène ne l'accepterait. Elle tient ça de sa mère, qui refusait absolument de s'asseoir dans ces cas-là. Larxène mangera debout, elle l'a décidé.

Cid essaie de la convaincre de venir, mais rien ne peut vaincre l'obstination de sa sœur, à part peut-être l'insistance d'Axel, mais Axel est trop choqué pour servir à quelque chose. À l'arrivée de Demyx, sa blague qu'il ne pensait pourtant pas homophobe a fait un flop monstrueux et depuis il hésite entre bouder et juste remuer ses pensées pour essayer de leur donner un sens. Il ne peut pas croire que Vanitas ne lui en a pas parlé. Il ne peut pas croire que _Demyx_ ne lui en a pas parlé. Il aurait dû … lui demander sa bénédiction, ou quelque chose du genre, non ? C'est ce qu'on fait en général quand on se tape le neveu de son meilleur pote. Au moins, on lui en parle. Axel savait qu'ils se voyaient, depuis que Demyx avait emménagé dans la même ville que Vanitas. Il savait qu'ils se parlaient, qu'ils mangeaient ensemble parfois mais mince, jamais il ne l'aurait envisagé. C'est trop absurde. Demyx est peut-être plus jeune que lui, mais il a encore vingt ans de plus que son neveu.

Visiblement, il était le seul à ne pas savoir. Naminé semble trouver ça très normal, et les autres aussi, est-ce qu'Axel est le dernier à avoir un gramme de raison ? Pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en Demyx. Mais mince. Vanitas est un gamin, et Demyx, c'est pire. Ils ne peuvent pas aller ensemble. Mais il faut croire que si.

Demyx est bizarrement à l'aise, en fait, il alterne entre la familiarité qu'il a avec presque tout le monde ici et le sentiment de gêne à la situation nouvelle. Il n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, être « celui qui se tape un.e petit.e jeune », dans les yeux des autres. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent consciemment, peut-être, mais c'est une idée qu'ils vont assimiler à lui. Alors qu'il est juste amoureux. Et heureux. Très amoureux et très heureux.

« Bon, si c'est la mode. »

Xion se lève à son tour, prend son assiette et va s'asseoir sur le plan de travail pour commencer à manger. Vanitas n'a plus trop faim, il regarde son compagnon en lui glissant un bout de sourire. Au final, ce n'est pas lui le centre de l'attention et il en est assez content. Il caresse distraitement Vérole qui lui avait sans doute plus manqué que Demyx. Il recule légèrement sa chaise pour s'allumer une clope, gagne un regard piquant de Kairi et blasé de Roxas. Ils sont bien frère et sœur, les deux. Xion est la première à l'imiter, reversant sa cendre dans l'évier. Cid, qui se bat contre son addiction à grands coups de pastilles à la nicotine, ne retient pas le jugement dans sa voix.

« Xion, tu fumes ? »

La seule adolescente hausse les épaules. En une demi seconde, la mère rejoint sa fille et lui taxe du feu pour allumer sa propre sèche.

« Yuffie, toi aussi ?

— Oui, Cid, j'ai quarante-six ans et je fume, tu vas faire quoi ? »

.

.

.

Et voilà !

J'aime bien ce chapitre, même s'il est pas méga long. Il a été assez naturel à écrire même si je ne savais pas ce qui allait s'y passer.

Du coup, certain.e.s l'avaient deviné, pour Demyx ! En même temps il restait pas tant d'autres candidats, à part Saïx, Ienzo et Dingo.

En vrai, Demyx est un des rares personnages que j'ai peu de mal à envisager à quarante ans. Je l'imagine bien avoir grandi pour devenir un de ces personnages moitié répugnants moitié charismatiques, ces grands ratés de la vie que tu méprises parce que concrètement ils font rien de leur vie, et que tu admires parce qu'ils osent faire ça à fond et avec le sourire, ces personnages qui ont eu des centaines d'opportunités de « réussir » mais bof, la flemme, ils ont préféré regarder des tulipes pousser plutôt que d'aller à leurs partiels, qui au premier abord semblent tellement comme des grands gamins et qui inspirent des sentiments contraires parce qu'ils sont outrageusement sincères alors qu'on a galéré à apprendre à mentir pour s'intégrer, alors qu'on a appris qu'il valait mieux être intelligent et malheureux que d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Et, je sais pas, je trouve que c'est des personnages à qui ça va bien, de vieillir ? Peut-être parce que c'est plus facile d'être insouciant à vingt ans. Être insouciant à cinquante ans c'est forcément un effort véritable, une volonté, consciente ou pas. Genre, le coloc de Hugh Grant dans _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_. Il est génial. Sérieusement. Tu le vois, il a un accent abominable, il st schlag au possible, il est confiant, il est sensible, il fait huit bourdes à la minute, et sincèrement, la première fois que j'ai vu le film, mon but dans la vie ç'aurait jamais été de lui ressembler alors que ? Il était clairement une personne que j'avais envie de rencontrer.

Bref, je crois que cette note finirait par être plus longue que le chapitre si je continuais alors j'arrête. Mais si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, regardez _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_. Déjà le film en entier est génial mais ce personnage est parfait.

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire et, à demain !


	18. 18 décembre

Yo les gens ! J'espère que le réveil est pas trop difficile, et s'il l'est que vous pouvez compter sur le café pour vous épauler.

Merci à **Loir** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_18 décembre_

« … ce qui se passe déjà et …

— … qu'ils sachent, que ça ne soit pas …

— … perturbant et comme Kairi est déjà …

— Mais on le vit … pas tragique du tout, je crois … »

Ventus est peut-être un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien. Étant le plus âgé de sa génération, ex-aequo avec sa sœur, il a eu l'habitude d'être celui qui garde ses secrets et qui découvre celui des adultes. Écouter aux portes, c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'il est là il a pu apprendre beaucoup de choses. Sa famille lui avait manqué, et maintenant qu'il est ici, Terra et Aqua lui manquent un peu. Au début il voulait les ramener, au moins quelques jours, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, et puis, ici, il y a Vanitas. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre la mauvaise ambiance. Installé juste à côté de la porte, il écoute Axel et Larxène comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il a compris, il croit, ce dont il est question. Il sent qu'il devrait leur en parler. Mais comment expliquer qu'il écoutait aux portes ?

« T'as pas changé. »

La voix de Vanitas est basse. Même s'il adresse à Ventus un regard plein de mépris feint, il maintient son anonymat et se discrétion. Charmant jeune homme. Ventus lui sourit et regarde vers la porte. Vanitas va pour partir. Ventus veut lui dire. C'est une affaire de famille, et il lui semble que Kairi et Vanitas se sont rapprochés depuis la dernière fois. S'il le dit à Vanitas ça se passera bien. Pour Axel et Larxène.

« Je vais divorcer. »

Vanitas se retourne d'un bond. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ventus non plus. Il n'en a même pas parlé à sa sœur, il lui raconte toujours tout, d'habitude. Il sait que le secret ne peut pas être gardé très longtemps, pourtant. Sa femme va venir, doit venir, et quand on les voit c'est évident. Et si sa femme ne vient pas ce sera encore plus évident.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— Je vais divorcer. »

Il se répète, comme si l'autre n'avait pas pu entendre la première fois. Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air de ne pas comprendre du tout.

« Je vais divorcer.

— Ouais, ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. C'est quoi ce bail ? »

Ventus est marié depuis six ans. C'est peu pour un mariage, beaucoup à l'échelle de la vie d'une personne si jeune. Six ans ? Vanitas a l'impression que ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est, six ans ?

« Ben, juste ça. »

Ventus rigole. Ça, c'est le genre de choses qui énerve Vanitas. Quand il était gamin, c'était ce qui lui plaisait, que Ventus soit tout le temps si positif. À force c'est ça qui l'a énervé. Qu'il n'a plus supporté.

« Tu trouves ça drôle.

— Bof. Bof. Mais bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Tu voudrais que je pleure ?

— Ouais. Et que tu t'occupes de ta propre merde plutôt que d'aller fouiller dans celle des autres. »

Vanitas s'en va. Ventus sait. Ventus sait que Vanitas est juste comme ça, à dire les choses comme il les pense, à ne jamais enrober parce qu'il ne sait pas faire, avant il se taisait beaucoup et quand il s'est mis à parler, d'un coup, ça n'a plus fait que déborder. Ventus sait que Vanitas ne veut pas être méchant. Mais c'est incroyablement violent et comme Vanitas disparaît dans le couloir, Ventus a très très envie de pleurer. Peut-être que c'est ce que l'autre cherchait, en fait.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà ! On se rapproche de la fin et Vanitas est fort peu délicat.

À demain !


	19. 19 décembre

Hello people ! Il est l'heure du dix-neuvième chocolat !

Merci à Loir et à cœur de lune pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_19 décembre_

« Tu survis ? »

Demyx entre dans la chambre et Vanitas est sur le lit. Il ne fait rien, ça lui arrive souvent. On dit qu'il est flemmard. Il dit qu'il a besoin de se poser. Demyx le rejoint, attrape sa guitare laissée juste à côté, pour ça, pour qu'il puisse jouer assis en tailleur pendant que Vanitas ne fait rien, pour qu'ainsi ils puissent juste presque se toucher, se toucher sans se déranger. Demyx a eu du mal avec la distance, Vanitas a eu du mal avec la proximité. Là, ils sont bien, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Vanitas trouve ça un peu terrifiant, parfois. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble et ils en sont encore à chercher.

« Ça va. Axel veut pas trop me lâcher mais eh, c'est que t'es un peu son protégé.

— Il peut se la foutre au cul, sa protection.

— Dis pas ça.

— J'en ai marre que tout l' monde se mêle de c' qui les regarde pas.

— Il s'est passé un truc ?

— Ça, par exemple, ça te regarde pas. »

Demyx secoue la tête en riant. Vanitas songe que même si c'est un trait qui l'énerve, ça doit encore faire partie des choses qu'il aime, au fond, ceux qui sourient quand ça ne va pas.

« Pardon, pardon. J'essayais juste de savoir pourquoi l'homme que j'aime broyait du noir, je le referai plus.

— Voilà.

— T'es pas sérieux ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Demyx s'éloigne un peu et il se demande s'il ne l'a pas vraiment un peu blessé, cette fois. Il n'a pas l'air de bien vouloir rire.

« Quoi ?

— Rien. »

Demyx ne stoppe jamais une conversation. S'il peut parler, il parle, il parle, c'en est épuisant comme il parle alors s'il essaie de conclure comme ça, ça cloche forcément.

« Ben dis.

— Je te dis rien. »

Vanitas se redresse. Regarde l'homme qu'il aime. Demyx a un visage qui ressemble à une moue boudeuse, mais en plus sincère. Il ne fait pas semblant. Ça lui arrive souvent, à Demyx, de bouder, peut-être moins souvent qu'à Vanitas mais tout de même. À ce point c'est rare.

« Je vois que y a un truc. C'est rapport à ce que dit Axel ?

— Quoi ? Non, rien à voir, tu n'y es pas du tout.

— Donc y a bien un truc. C'est quoi ?

— C'est … Tu pourrais pas … ?

— Pas quoi ?

— Pas … »

Demyx marque un long temps. Il gratte sur sa guitare. Ça sent mauvais. Ça sent comme s'il n'allait jamais finir sa phrase mais la garder ainsi, frustrée à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Demyx ? »

Le plus âgé rejette la tête en arrière. Il demande de l'aide au plafond, mais le plafond peut pas l'aider, il fait juste son travail de plafond de lui cacher le ciel et de le protéger du soleil et du vent et des gens au-dessus.

« Depuis qu'on est là, tu me repousses. Je crois que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, et en fait c'est assez vexant.

— Je te repousse pas.

— En fait non, c'est carrément blessant.

— Mais je te repousse pas du tout !

— Ben, si ? Tu me regardes à peine, tu me touches encore moins et quand j'essaie de parler tu m'envoies chier.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu le sais que je suis pas tactile, c'est juste … juste moi, et je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas. Mais si je te fais chier, hein, je vais pas être pas moi-même pour ton bon plaisir.

— Si tu crois que j'ai pas passé assez de temps avec toi pour faire la différence entre maintenant et quand on est à la maison, tu te goures.

— Je suis pas différent. Tu rêves.

— Si tu le dis. »

Demyx se lève. Il aurait bien besoin de parler à Axel, en fait. D'un café et peut-être de pleurer. Et d'une cigarette, mais il ne veut pas la fumer ici. Une promenade avec Vérole, ça serait une bonne idée.

« Mais c'est plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve, en fait. »

Il entend vaguement que Vanitas le retient, mais il y va. Il s'en veut un peu, il se demande si c'est lui, lui qui fait l'enfant, parce qu'il n'a jamais été assez mature pour sortir avec quelqu'un de son âge. Est-ce que même par rapport à Vanitas, il est un petit immature ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui rêve, vraiment ?

.

.

J'avais besoin d'une scène juste eux deux. J'ai pas choisi que ce soit une dispute, OK ?

Plus que quelques jours, bientôt la famille au complet (?) !

À demain !


	20. 20 décembre

Ouh la ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je pensais pas que ça m'arriverait d'oublier ça tiens !

Merci à **Lae** et **cœur de lune** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture, du coup, deux chapitres d'un coup !

La maison de Baba

.

_20 décembre_

« C'est sympa, ce que t'as fait au jardin. »

Kairi sursaute, et se relève d'un coup. Les cheveux gras et plus courts que la dernière fois qu'elle ne l'a vu, Riku la regarde, la regarde comme il la regardait, avant que tout ne s'emmêle un peu. Elle retire ses gants de jardinage, parce qu'elle a envie de le toucher, de le toucher vraiment. Sa venue l'angoissait un peu. Elle le sert fort contre elle. Elle sent qu'il a froid, alors elle sait qu'il va falloir rentrer. C'est bête, elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui parler seul à seule, mais elle sait qu'une fois entrés dans la maison il n'y aura plus de place pour un entretient privé avant au moins le lendemain matin. Ils se séparent et il regarde la maison. Il se frotte les mains. Elle pince les lèvres. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Tu nous sors discrètement deux tasses de thé et on marche un peu ? »

Elle trépigne presque. Elle opine du chef et file dans la maison. Elle sourit très fort alors tant pis pour la discrétion, elle fera dans la furtivité et personne n'aura le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne soit loin. Elle sert les tasses, récupère une écharpe.

Les alentours de la maison sont calmes et beaux. Vérole les suit et Kairi se demande si Vanitas ne va pas s'inquiéter, mais elle n'a pas envie de lui envoyer un message. Ce sera bien fait pour lui. Elle est certaine que c'est lui qui a parlé à son père, elle peut bien se venger, juste un rien.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi … »

Elle attend la suite, mais au lieu de paroles, elle sent une main qui rejoint la sienne, au fond de sa poche. Ils se rapprochent un peu pour marcher confortablement, les mains entrelacées. Ça fait chaud dans la poitrine de Kairi.

« … et je veux pas te lâcher. Kairi, pour rien au monde. »

Elle ne retient pas son sourire. Il lui serre la main. Elle sait que ça ne peut pas être parfait.

« Mais je l'aime toujours. Et … je veux le lui dire. »

Elle opine du chef. Gravement, presque tristement.

« Et … ça veut pas dire que je t'aime moins. Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi de tout mon cœur, et je suis amoureux de lui aussi, de tout mon cœur, et je sais que c'est bizarre mais … je suis fatigué, Kairi. Tu comprends ?

— Oui.

— Oui ?

— Oui, je comprends.

— Et ça te rend triste ?

— Un peu. Même, beaucoup, parfois. »

C'est elle, cette fois, qui tient sa main à lui plus fort. Elle a besoin de lui, elle a besoin que Riku soit là, soit son pilier à elle. Est-ce qu'il pourra être son pilier, s'il aime quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il l'aime elle ? Est-ce que c'est possible ?

« Je suis désolé …

— Nan, nan. C'est … Me lâche pas. Me lâche pas.

— Je te lâche pas. »

.

Et voilà ! En plus j'aime bien celui-là, même s'il est court.

À tout de suite !


	21. 21 décembre

Et re !

Du coup le chocolat du jour, celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_21 décembre_

« T'arrives toujours en dernier.

— C'est pour me faire remarquer. Parce que je le vaux bien. »

Elle dit ça d'un ton plat avant d'entrer dans la maison sans penser à claquer la bise à Larxène, qui lui a ouvert. Tant de gens à voir, elle trouve ça épuisant à l'avance. Elle a fait la route de nuit, moitié parce qu'elle déteste les bouchons, moitié parce qu'elle savait qu'en arrivant aussi tôt elle aurait le temps de s'installer avant de se faire submerger en règles. Il fait encore nuit, nuit noire et Larxène a fait du café. Elle s'attendait presque à trouver son frère déjà levé mais apparemment, il préfère dormir à la voir. Elle se sert une tasse et s'assied pour s'allumer une cigarette. La veille encore elle avait cours et elle a juste fait une petite sieste avant de prendre la route. Elle s'est levée à minuit, et elle aurait bien besoin de sommeil.

« Ça a été, la route ?

— Ouais. Faudra que je remercie Cid, pour la caisse.

— Cette vieillerie ? Crois-moi, tout le monde était content qu'elle vire de son garage. Maintenant que t'as ton permis faudra penser à t'en acheter une vraie.

— Celle-la me va bien. Elle est cool.

— Mais ce n'est pas une bonne voiture, et surtout pas pour une jeune fille. C'est une voiture de vieux croulant.

— Elle me plaît.

— Quand même. Tu sais que si t'as besoin de sous, tu nous demande. »

Nina opine du chef. Elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait. Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on veuille autant s'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait dû, pourtant, entre son frère et le reste de la famille. L'indifférence de leur père a laissé une trace que rien ne pourra effacer. Elle tient à son indépendance plus que personne ici.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Nina hausse les épaules. Elle a besoin de digérer son café avant de faire de vraies phrases.

« Un amoureux ?

— Non.

— Une amoureuse, alors ?

— Non plus.

— Ah bon ? Jolie comme t'es, pourtant.

— C'est que j'ai autre chose à faire. Et puis j'ai pas le temps.

— Si tu travailles trop …

— Ça va, Tala, ça va.

— Dis-le si je te fais chier. »

Nina hausse les épaules. C'est un peu le cas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Larxène, qui à présent semble fort mécontente. Un pas dans l'escalier. Nina espère qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Elle sourit, et puis elle ne sourit plus. Elle est certaine qu'il n'y a pas que la fatigue qui dégueulasse ainsi le visage de son frère.

« T'as une sale gueule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pas trop chiant la route ?

— Nan, nan, ça a été. Tu –

— J'ai besoin d'un café. »

Larxène ne l'entend pas deux fois avant d'en servir une tasse pour le nouveau levé. Elle s'en sert elle-même une deuxième, y rajoute du lait.

« Vanitas ?

— Quoi, quoi ? Je suis pas réveillé.

— Ben je sais pas, bonjour. »

Vanitas sourit, prend une gorgée de son café et repose la tasse avant de venir prendre le crâne de sa sœur entre ses mains, de déposer un long baiser sur son front. Elle n'a pas changé de shampoing.

« Salut.

— Et maintenant tu me dis ce qui va pas.

— Quoi, j'ai pas droit à un bonjour, moi ? »

Larxène les regarde avec tendresse. Il n'y a qu'entre eux, qu'ils sont comme ça, aussi démonstratifs, aussi sincères. Qu'ils ne cachent pas leur amour. Au point que longtemps, ils ont cru qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, à part l'un de l'autre. Nina se lève pour prendre son frère dans les bras un moment, le serrer fort avant de se rasseoir. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Elle ne l'a pas pris dans ses bras depuis trois mois. Petits, ils se touchaient beaucoup. Ça avait disparu à la mort de Baba, elle s'en souvient très bien, d'un coup. C'était naturel, à l'époque. Ils se disaient qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, et puis Vanitas commençait sa crise d'adolescence. Maintenant, petit à petit, ça revient. Un câlin quand ils se voient, des mains dans les cheveux de temps en temps, des chatouilles. Et c'est bon.

.

Et voilà ? J'espère que vous aimerez bien Nina, parce qu'elle risque d'être un OC récurrent, surtout quand j'aurai besoin de nanas, parfois juste parce que je trouve qu'elle va mieux que d'autres persos.

Oh, et aussi, desfois que vous auriez tiqué sur le nom « Tala », c'est une contraction de Tata Larxène, et, comme beaucoup de choses de ce calendrier, c'est basé sur des trucs de ma propre famille. J'essaie de remettre les contractions à la mode là-bas, c'était ma grand-mère qui l'avait lancé, toute ma génération l'appelle Majo, pour « Mamie Joëlle ». Voilà.

À demain !


	22. 22 décembre

Hello les gens ! Vous allez bien ?

Il a fait plutôt beau hier et aujourd'hui le jour est clair. La nuit a été longue et le jour sera court, joyeux Solstice à tout.e.s !

J'ai pas eu le temps de faire les gâteaux traditionnels du solstice d'hiver et je maintiens que tout est de la faute de Macron, parce que bah voilà. Il a qu'à lire un livre d'histoire. Oh, j'ai rêvé de ça, de Marina Rollman qui démontait tout le gouvernement en disant qu'ils avaient pas la moindre culture. Et Marine Lepen était ministre de l'éducation. Chaud.

Ah, maintenant je me souviens de plein de trucs. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que le prénom Agathe me suis dans tous mes rêves depuis un mois. Et les greniers et les jeux de lumière.

Enfin bref, on passa au chapitre qui est malgré lui devenu le plus long de tous, mais les deux derniers sont de taille normale, donc ne vous attendez pas à encore 3k mots après ça.

Mis à part ça je commence à en avoir marre de mon nez un peu bouché.

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_22 décembre_

« Je dois dire merci à Nina, j'imagine ? »

Vanitas balance un oreiller dans la tête de Demyx, qui rit, et sincèrement cette fois. Ils se sont réconciliés, plus ou moins, mais Vanitas ne veut pas trop le dire parce que ça signifierait qu'ils étaient fâchés et ils ne l'étaient pas. Du tout. Il enfile un caleçon et cherche son jean mais un bras s'empare de sa taille pour le ramener sur le lit. Contre son dos, Vanitas sent le menton mal rasé de Demyx qui lui gratte la peau. Il ne lui a pas dit, mais il trouve que ça lui va bien. Il sent un baiser contre son dos, puis un autre, qui remonte jusqu'à son cou.

« Eh beh, t'as de l'énergie, pour un vieux.

— C'est normal, je suis content. Et puis faut bien, pour te suivre.

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? Allez lâche-moi, je descends.

— Reste un peu. Je suis vieux, je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. »

Vanitas ricane, se relève juste assez pour pouvoir lui faire face et lui prendre le visage, et lui prendre les lèvres, l'embrasser longtemps, jusqu'à avoir mal au cou.

« Genre, t'as l'air d'avoir très envie de dormir, sérieux. »

Demyx a un sourire, son sourire de faux innocent. Vanitas plisse les yeux, se dégage totalement et récupère son T-shirt.

« Allez, allez. »

Demyx soupire lourdement et n'a pas le temps de couvrir son pénis à l'air qu'une furie entre dans la chambre.

« Vous avez vu Xion ? »

Yuffie ne cille pas en les voyant ainsi, et Demyx semble aussi parfaitement à l'aise comme il ne se couvre pas mais porte sa main à son menton, comme si ça l'aidait vraiment à réfléchir.

« Non, je crois pas …

— Non, elle est pas venue. Elle sait toquer à la porte, contrairement à sa mère. »

Yuffie opine du chef. Elle est un peu essoufflée et rejoint à nouveau le couloir. Demyx se lève à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il va pour sortir de la chambre mais la main de Vanitas le retient, de même que ses sourcils haussés.

« Toi, tu enfiles quelque chose. Yuffie, attends ! Tu l'as pas vue de la matinée ?

— Non ! »

Mais Yuffie fait déjà la chambre suivante, et il est encore assez tôt alors il y en a qui râlent, parce qu'ils dormaient si bien, des qui s'alarment à leur tour mais quand Yuffie a fait toutes les chambres elle n'a toujours pas trouvé sa fille et c'est vraiment anormal parce qu'à cette heure elle devrait dormir encore.

« Elle est peut-être sortie se promener ?

— Sans me dire ? Elle est pas débile !

— T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

— Non, c'est moi qui suis débile ! »

Vanitas se recule. Il n'a jamais vu Yuffie aussi furieuse, il lui semble.

« Yuffie, faut que tu te calmes.

— Comment tu veux que je me calme ? »

Vanitas ne sait pas. Il n'a pas envie de gérer ça. Heureusement bientôt le reste de la famille débarque et il jette un coup d'œil à Reno, qui semble être parfaitement sur le coup malgré son manque apparent de caféine dans le sang.

« Yu', doucement.

— Pas doucement du tout ! Merde ! »

Ils ont toutes les peines du monde à la faire s'asseoir, Reno lui tient la main et on lui a donné un café sucré, et une cigarette. Que des excitants, pense Larxène, mais Yuffie aurait détesté qu'on lui donne une tisane à cet instant précis.

« Faut réfléchir calmement. Elle a pas pu aller loin, OK ?

— Mais pourquoi elle est partie ?

— C'est une ado, Yu'.

— C'est pas une raison ! On part !

— Tu ferais mieux de rester là pendant qu'on –

— Ça c'est absolument hors de question. C'est ma fille, je la cherche. »

Personne ne peut rien objecter à ça. Yuffie n'est pas calme pour un sou, mais elle semble maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Mais faut que quelqu'un reste là au cas où elle revienne. Larxène, Roxas, vous prenez la voiture et vous faites le tour de la propriété, Kairi, Axel, Ventus, Naminé, vous partez par le terrain à pieds, Vanitas ! »

À peine habillé, ce dernier sort de sa chambre et crie depuis l'escalier :

« Présent !

— Tu prends ta moto et tu fais tous les chemins de la forêt.

— Roger !

— Moi, je fais quoi ? »

Demyx est parfaitement réveillé, à présent. Tout le monde n'est pas là et Vanitas se demande comment font les autres pour dormir si Xion a disparu.

« Toi, tu appelles la police pour les prévenir, ils ne vont rien faire mais si elle n'est pas de retour dans la journée, ils commenceront à la chercher. Et tu restes ici. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on part à pieds vers le village. »

Yuffie ne le fait pas souvent, parce qu'elle est la plus jeune, mais elle sait comment diriger un groupe. C'est dans son sang, on dirait. Elle a le sang qui la brûle. Elle doit être une professeure terrifiante.

« Tout le monde a son téléphone ?

— Oui ! »

Très vite, tout le monde ou presque est dehors et Demyx se retrouve seul dans la cuisine. Il reste un moment sans bouger, assommé par la situation, avant d'attraper le téléphone fixe. Il compose le numéro de la police et attend un temps infini. Ils prennent une déclaration par téléphone, disent de rappeler. Ils ne peuvent rien faire si ça fait moins de quarante-huit heures. Sans doute une fugue, ils disent. Elle reviendra quand elle aura trop froid. C'est vrai, il gèle dehors et Demyx espère qu'ils ont raison. Il se sert un café, pense à en refaire mais ne le fait pas, s'assied et commence à attendre. Il attend quelque chose comme l'infini avant que Sora ne déboule, tout ensommeillé.

« C'est quoi tout le bruit ? Ils sont tous partis ?

— Xion a disparu.

— Xion a quoi ? C'est pas possible. »

Sora se réveille d'un coup. Il fait encore nuit. Avec la batterie qu'ils vont défoncer en lampe torche, Demyx espère qu'ils auront encore de quoi appeler. Demyx a l'impression de marcher sur place pendant une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, mais ça ne doit pas faire si longtemps puisque le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

« Demyx ? T'es déjà debout ? »

Xion n'a l'air de rien, juste étonnée. Un peu curieuse.

« Sora aussi ? Les autres sont pas là ? »

Et Sora se jette, comme un boulet de canon dans ses bras.

« On croyait que t'avais disparu ! »

Demyx met une seconde avant de réagir, de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler d'abord Yuffie. En une dizaine de minutes elle a rappliqué, elle a dû courir tout du long parce qu'elle est encore plus essoufflée que tout à l'heure et qu'elle fonce encore vers sa fille, pleine d'adrénaline, pour lui mettre la plus belle gifle que cette cuisine aie vue depuis très longtemps.

« Mais ça va pas la tête de disparaître comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu étais où ?

— Je … J'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je suis allée me promener … J'ai … J'ai fait un cauchemar, et …

— Et les téléphones c'est pour les chiens ? Ah ça pour traîner sur internet tu l'oublies pas mais quand il faut l'avoir tu ! Tu ! »

Xion est au bord des larmes et ça se voit, mais Yuffie ne peut pas, ne sait pas s'arrêter, tout est trop confus et elle vient de gifler sa fille et ça n'aurait pas dû être à la fois aussi soulageant et déchirant à faire, ce n'est pas son genre, de frapper sa propre fille, et elle ne sait pas quoi en faire.

« J'avais … J'avais … Plus de batterie … »

Tout, tout devient instantanément ridicule et plus personne ne sait quoi faire. Un grand blanc. Et Xion part dans sa chambre. Ceux qui sont arrivé entre temps n'osent rien dire, rien demander. C'est Yuffie qui finit par parler, appuyée sur la table de la cuisine qui soutient tout son poids.

« Elle va bien. Bon sang. Elle va bien. »

Et personne n'ajoute rien, parce que pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ? Il n'a jamais été prévu que Xion se barre. Mais c'était assez logique, en fait. Du coup voilà, tout le monde va se reposer et à demain les chats !

Des bisous !


	23. 23 décembre

Coucou les gens !

J'ai été pas mal speed ces derniers jours, et même un peu tout le mois j'ai pas eu le courage de répondre aux reviews mais un immense merci à Leptitloir et Laemia pour leurs commentaires !

Pour ce qui est de la réaction face à la « disparition » de Xion au chapitre précédent … Plusieurs m'ont dit que c'était excessif alors que dans ma tête c'est resque normal ? Dans ma tête les familles c'est un peu comme des meutes de loups. Si un.e membre manque à l'appel et que personne n'est au courant ça peut partir vite niveau inquiétude. Mais ouais en y réfléchissant c'est sûr que c'est pas toutes les familles qui pensent comme ça et sans doute même pas tout le monde dans ma famille, mais, genre, si ma cousine faisait un coup pareil je sais que je serais dans un état pas possible et il est très très probable qu'elle se prendrait une gifle de sa mère (qui n'a rien à voir avec Yuffie, pas plus que ma cousine ne ressemble à Xion, c'est juste les persos les plus plausibles dans ma tête). Du coup voilà.

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée !

La maison de Baba

_23 décembre_

Tout le début de ce mois, Nina réalise qu'elle a manqué beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Elle n'a pas pu compter sur Vanitas pour lui faire un résumé accéléré de ce qui s'était passé, et elle avait dû tirer ses informations de la machine à rumeur, ce qui est très loin d'être ce qu'elle préfère. Mais puisque tout le monde sait, elle doit savoir aussi. Axel et Larxène ne le savent pas, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils sont séparés. Ventus a fini par annoncer que sa femme et sa fille ne viendraient pas, que sa femme avait décidé qu'elle l'amènerait pour le vingt-cinq et c'est tout. Sora, en bon petit frère borné, était prêt à aller chercher sa nièce de force, mais Ventus l'en a dissuadé. Mieux vaut que sa fille ne sache pas que ses parents se battent. Ils n'ont pas à lui imposer ça.

Globalement, tout le monde à des problèmes. Ça elle le savait déjà. Elle ne peut rien faire pour personne, à part pour Xion, peut-être. Elle est la plus proche de l'adolescente en âge, et aussi celle avec qui elle parle le plus. La seule qui soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé au lycée – et si c'est la volonté de Xion, elle emportera ce secret dans sa tombe. Vanitas, lui, est le seul à être au courant qu'elle est au courant. Elle sait qu'il ne le dira pas. Il ne la trahirait pas.

En tant que petite dernière, elle n'a pas à s'occuper de grand-chose et c'est tant mieux. Elle s'octroie un peu de repos, un peu de flemme avant demain. Demain il faudra faire les choses en grand, toute la soirée ne sera qu'un grand repas. La mousse au chocolat doit être faite ce soir, de même que quelques autres plats qui devront passer la nuit au frigo, ou la nuit dans leur marinade. Il n'y a pas de place à la petitesse, quand on parle de repas dans la maison de Baba.

Elle le garde pour elle-même, mais Nina trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tous un peu, dans cette famille, même les pièces rapportées. Elle trouve que Baba a déteint sur tout ce qu'elle a touché, et en même temps ce serait si dur, de ne pas avoir envie de lui ressembler. Elle était au-dessus de tout. Elle leur manque, et ils la font vivre encore à travers eux, dans des habitudes qu'ils tiennent d'elle, des expressions, des recettes, et cette maison. Cette maison. Ils auraient dû la foutre en l'air depuis longtemps, la vendre. Ça prend de la valeur en ce moment, l'immobilier ici, et puis le terrain est beau. Mais c'est pas possible. C'est chez Baba. C'est chez eux.

.

Wow. Je pensais ne jamais réussir à conclure, et pourtant d'un coup cet avant-dernier chapitre a un parfum de fin, non ? Ah la la … Plus qu'un jour. Plus qu'un jour.

C'est drôle. Même si cette année a pas été autant rituelle que les autres au niveau de quand je poste et de quand je réponds je sens que ça va quand même faire un vide d'arrêter. Enfin. J'ai plein d'autres trucs qui vont débarquer, j'espère, mais voilà. Je sais pas. C'est toujours une période de l'année où je me sens tout drôle, un peu à fleur de peau, surtout du solstice à la Saint Sylvestre. Et sentimentale aussi. J'ai envie de vous faire des câlins à tous.

À demain !


	24. 24 décembre

Hello ho ho !

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors voilà, on en est déjà au dernier jour de ce calendrier. Ça me fait bizarre bizarre.

C'est rare que j'aie fini un calendrier avant le premier décembre (c'est la première fois, en fait) et en plus il était un peu spécial, que ce soit parce que c'était une seule histoire ou parce que je raconte des choses qui sont un peu plus proches de moi. Je sais pas.

Alors voilà, j'étais super heureuse de voir que plusieurs personnes m'ont suivi là-dedans et on lu et commenté, alors un tonnerre de remerciements pour **Leptitloir**, **cœur de lune** et **Laemia**, ça compte énormément pour moi que vous ayez été là, vraiment vraiment. Plein plein plein d'amour sur vous, où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez j'espère qu'il y a de bons moments et que vous souriez.

Voilà ?

Bonne lecture !

La maison de Baba

_24 décembre_

Rien que de regarder la table, Kairi a presque envie de vomir. Envie de tout avaler, aussi. Elle se dit, si elle fait une crise maintenant personne ne remarquera. Ce repas est une crise de boulimie partagée. La pensée la fait un peu rire. Elle est allée acheter des fleurs en pots, elle en a mis dans le salon, dans les chambres. En fait, elle veut juste rester vivre ici. Elle en a parlé à Riku. Il y réfléchit.

Ils mangent, ils mangent depuis dix-huit heures. Ils avaient jeûné vingt-quatre heures avant, quelle horreur ça avait été. Maintenant le rez-de-chaussée est plein de fumée. Ventus pense en essayant de rire, heureusement que ma fille n'est pas là, il faudrait mettre tout le monde dehors, ou alors ma fille irait mal. Quand Naminé sent qu'il ne va pas bien, elle essaie de lui faire oublier. Un verre de vin, un blini au tarama, un sourire. Ça fonctionne à moitié.

Axel fronce les sourcils quand il regarde Vanitas, parce qu'il est assis sur les genoux de Demyx et qu'il se dit qu'on pourrait croire un père et son fils, mais il se ment à lui-même. Il trouve toujours qu'ils vont mal ensemble, mais Nina ne dit rien, Nina a salué Demyx comme elle l'a toujours salué. Elle devait être au courant depuis longtemps, avoir eu le temps de s'habituer. Quoiqu'Axel aie pu faire, Nina et Vanitas ont toujours fait leur bande à part, une meute dans la meute. Ils se protègent, de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur de la famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux autres de les protéger de leur père, à ce qu'ils croyaient. Heureusement qu'ils ont fini par le faire. Alors Axel pense que si Nina ne voit pas Demyx comme un danger, même si elle est une gamine, même si elle a su tout accepter de Vanitas sans condition, elle doit avoir raison. Demyx ne veut pas faire de mal. Jamais.

Larxène pose la main sur l'épaule de son mari, un peu amère et un peu tendre, parce que dans le fond elle l'aime, cet homme avec qui elle a passé toute sa vie. Elle l'aime comme elle ne sait pas quoi. Elle ne l'aime pas comme on aime un homme. Elle ne l'aime pas comme elle aime un frère, pas comme on aime un fils, pas comme on aime un mari. Elle n'a jamais aimé personne comme elle l'aime, alors elle ne trouve pas les mots, pas de comparaison. C'est ça, qui a rendu la séparation difficile. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, pourquoi ils se séparaient. Ils aiment encore dormir ensemble mais ils ne veulent plus faire l'amour, ils aiment encore vivre ensemble mais parfois, ils se disent que ce serait bien de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou seuls. Finalement, ils sont bien. Ils l'ont dit à leurs enfants, Roxas n'a pas vraiment compris mais Kairi n'a pas semblé étonnée. Elle devait savoir.

Riku jette un regard à Kairi, qui vient de se servir du champagne.

« Si tu ne manges rien tu vas être ivre.

— Justement. »

C'est presque une pique mais pas vraiment. Riku baisse la tête mais il sourit. Kairi lui dit :

« Vas-y. »

Et elle regarde son cousin, son cousin qui a été très bizarrement son premier amour, et qui a été aussi le premier amour de Riku. Sauf que Riku est encore fou amoureux, et elle … elle ne sait pas. Elle croit qu'elle s'est résolue. Mais Riku l'a tellement habituée à briser ce qu'elle croit … Riku lui prend sa coupe, la descend d'un trait. Il a besoin de courage, elle le sait. Mais quand il a bu, il ne se détourne pas tout de suite d'elle. D'abord il l'embrasse. D'abord il lui dit qu'il l'aime. D'abord il lui demande :

« Je voudrais qu'on le fasse ensemble. »

Et elle écarquille les yeux mais oui, oui, d'accord. Elle remplit sa coupe, la vide, le suit. Ils se plantent devant l'autre, celui qu'ils aiment de tout leur cœur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Sora ? Tu viens deux minutes, on voudrait te parler. »

Et Sora fait oui de la tête en souriant, en n'imaginant rien de ce qu'ils vont lui dire, sauf peut-être qu'ils vont lui demander d'être témoin à leur mariage, mais ça le pique un peu en même temps que ça le rend très heureux. Il arrête de danser avec Yuffie mais Yuffie continue de danser toute seule et bientôt de danser avec Reno, et vraiment, personne ne le sait mais dans cinq minutes il y aura deux déclarations d'amour simultanées qui finiront toutes les deux par une joie incrédule.

Cid regarde Reno, un peu d'un mauvais œil parce qu'il a endossé malgré lui le rôle de frère protecteur, étant l'aîné, et Reno est très sympa mais il propose une cigarette à Yuffie et il se demande si ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, si sa toute petite sœur fume aujourd'hui.

« Papa ? »

Mais il sait un peu que non, aussi, parce que sa toute petite fille toute blanche et toute blonde, elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'un garçon pour se mettre à fumer alors c'est peut-être sa faute à lui alors il ronchonne, comme s'il ne savait plus faire que ça et ça fait rire Naminé qui vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui offrir à boire. Elle est triste de ne pas voir sa nièce, demain, parce qu'elle a promis à sa mère qu'elle irait chez elle le vingt-cinq. Sora ira le vingt-six et Ventus, pour le jour de l'an. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu ses trois enfants en même temps. Ce n'est pas facile, de réunir tout le monde d'un coup. Naminé pense que c'était le plus grand super-pouvoir de sa grand-mère.

Xion vient la voir une seconde pour lui emprunter du feu et Naminé en profite pour l'examiner, regarder si elle va bien. Elle en a l'air. Quand elle s'écarte elle rejoint Roxas qui discute avec Axel, apporte avec elle un pot de glace maison qu'ils sont les seuls à manger ici. Kairi entraîne sa mère avec elle et elles se poussent l'une l'autre jusqu'à ce que Larxène arrive à faire monter sa fille sur la table. D'en haut, Kairi voit tout le monde. Elle voit surtout Riku et Sora, qui se tiennent la main. Et qui la regardent. Elle rougit. Elle a pris des couleurs, en même pas un mois, et de vraiment belles.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Tout le monde a à boire ? »

Un brouhaha lui répond, qu'elle prend pour un oui. Sa mère lui tend un verre de liqueur maison très rare, parce que c'est la dernière bouteille qu'il reste et que personne ne la fait aussi bien que Baba. Kairi lève son verre.

« À Baba ! »

Et tout le monde boit.

.

Et c'est fini ?

Voilà. Pas de vingt-cinq décembre cette fois, je dois vous avouer, en tout cas, encore, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je suis infiniment pleine de reconnaissance.

Joyeux Noël, et :

Santé !


	25. Printemps (Bonus)

ALORS. Cet OS est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Xylophage. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport entre la xylophagie et ce texte ? C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée, OK ? Donc voilà, c'est pas méga-présent mais un peu quand même.

Et donc … C'est la suite de La maison de Baba, et je me suis dit que ce serait plus chouette de poster ça ici, comme un bonus. Je me suis pas mal attachée à ces personnages et vu que j'ai pas pu tous les aborder en profondeur, qu'on a seulement gratté la surface, y en aura peut-être d'autre un jour. Si quelqu'un se pose la question, c'est la faute de Noé.

Bonne lecture !

Printemps

Elle est revenue juste avant le printemps. Pour son anniversaire, Riku et Sora l'ont amenée là, ils avaient ouvert la maison, fait juste un brin de ménage et passé la tondeuse.

C'est étrange de n'être que tous les trois chez Baba, que Noël ne s'approche pas, mais c'est plaisant. Ouvrir les volets, et voir le soleil, se dire qu'on devrait mettre un petit pull, frissonner mais laisser la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte en descendant. Enfiler une grosse robe de chambre de Baba, toute en molleton violet et broderies d'or, des babouches de cuir qu'elle avait acheté pendant un de ses voyages. La paire est abîmée maintenant, mais la semelle tient bien, et à force d'avoir été portées elles sont douces et usées comme un sourire de vieille femme. Quand elle les enfile, Kairi se sent proche de sa grand-mère.

Ils lui ont préparé un repas d'anniversaire, quelque chose de léger, avec très peu de gras et pas de féculents. Ils se sont donné de la peine. Elle a mangé. Depuis Noël, son poids vacille. Elle en avait repris, quand elle avait passé décembre dans cette maison, et puis les magazines de janvier avaient eu raison d'elle. Les titres des articles, les publicités : comment perdre les kilos pris pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ? Elle s'était inscrite à la salle de sport. Elle y allait deux fois par semaine, et tous les matins, elle courait dix kilomètres.

Elle a suivi le conseil de boire beaucoup d'eau, pendant un temps, mais le ventre ballonné qui accompagne cette habitude la dégoûte. Elle boit un peu moins d'eau. Elle rentre le ventre.

Elle a commencé à voir un psychiatre. Il a posé son diagnostic : anorexie mentale caractérisée accompagnée de boulimie non-vomitive. Il lui a proposé des traitements, et un internement. Elle en a beaucoup parlé. A Riku, oui, un peu, à Sora aussi, mais surtout à son père. Il lui a dit que ça pouvait marcher. Alors elle a dit oui. Elle a passé deux semaines dans une clinique privée centrée sur l'art-thérapie et s'est découvert un goût pour la peinture et la danse. Elle a pris du poids, mais malgré le Prozac, elle l'a perdu. Elle n'a pas voulu être hospitalisée encore. Elle sait ce qui a fonctionné, il lui semble qu'elle a compris, en tout cas elle veut essayer.

« Je vais rester ici. »

Pas rentrer à la maison avec Riku. Pas raccompagner Sora chez lui et lui rappeler qu'il est toujours le bienvenu. Rester là, dans la maison de Baba. Riku prend tout de suite son téléphone.

« Je vais appeler pour voir si je peux poser mes RTT.

— Non. Ce n'est pas la peine.

— C'est pas un problème, Kairi. Ta santé est importante, ça ne me dérange pas de rester où tu veux.

— Euh, moi aussi. Enfin, j'ai pas de RTT à poser, mais, je peux rester ! Je demanderai aux gens de ma classe de m'envoyer les cours !

— Les garçons. Je ne dis pas ça pour ne pas vous embêter. Je préfère être seule.

— Mais …

— Tu dis que ma santé est importante, pas vrai ?

— Oui … Bien sûr … »

Riku baisse un peu les yeux, parce qu'il comprend qu'il a déjà perdu ce combat. Kairi tend la main pour attraper celle de son compagnon, et leur troisième amoureux joint sa paume aux leurs.

« Une des infirmières de la clinique m'avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Que si j'étais là, c'était pour qu'on me mette à l'abri. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était inutile, parce que vous deux, vous prenez déjà tellement soin de moi, je me sens saine et sauve avec vous … Pourtant quand elle a dit ça, j'ai ressenti une vague de soulagement, de soulagement énorme.

— Tu … On te met pas assez à l'abri ? Mais on peut apprendre, Kai' ! Pas vrai Riku ? On est pas très doués mais on t'aime.

— C'est pas ça, Sora. »

Kairi à un sourire doux, et Sora gémit doucement. Elle ressemble à leur grand-mère quand elle fait ça.

« J'ai besoin d'apprendre à me mettre à l'abri toute seule. Et … c'est plus facile, si vous n'êtes pas là. J'ai beau savoir que mon poids ne vous dérange pas, dès que je vous vois, je me demande ce que vous, vous voyez. Je me demande si vous me préfériez avant. Si vous me trouvez trop grosse quand je reprends du poids, si vous êtes déçus quand j'en perds à nouveau.

— Jamais ! C'est pas du tout ce qu'on pense de toi !

— Je sais. Je te promets que je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux me regarder à travers mes propres yeux, et je n'y arrive pas quand vous êtes là. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Les deux garçons se regardent, leurs doigts se serrent à ceux de leur amoureuse. Elle attend une réponse, et c'est Riku qui soupire d'abord.

« D'accord. Comme tu voudras. Tu veux me faire une liste d'affaires que je te ramène ?

— C'est pas la peine. Quand tu as dit que vous m'emmèneriez ici, j'ai fait mes bagages.

— Oh. C'était ton plan depuis le début.

— C'était son plan depuis le début ! »

Sora s'est levé de sa chaise en criant ça, tout fier de pouvoir enfin dire cette réplique, et Kairi se lève à son tour, plaquant les mains sur la table pour mimer un rire diabolique. Elle articule, gravement.

« Oui. C'était mon plan depuis le début. »

.

Ils se serrent une dernière fois, et Riku pose un regard inquiet sur son amoureuse. Elle lui presse les épaules, essaie de le rassurer. Elle, elle est heureuse de son choix. Elle se fait confiance. Et Sora et Riku aussi, lui font confiance.

.

Le premier matin où elle se lève seule, il est presque dix heures, elle n'avait pas mis de réveil et il fait beau. Elle a lu, quelque part, que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important. Mais elle n'a pas faim. Elle met de l'eau à bouillir, se sert un verre d'eau pour avaler son médicament et profite du temps d'attente pour remettre de l'ordre dans les épices de la cuisine. Elle jette ce qui n'est plus bon, les arrange par ordre alphabétique et quand enfin la bouilloire siffle, elle est contente de son travail.

Elle verse l'eau dans la théière, avec le thé vert nature, le gingembre frais et le citron, puis referme la théière, remet la bouilloire à sa place, toujours sur la plaque maintenant éteinte. Elle ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle au-dessus de l'évier, et elle se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment faire les vitres. Voilà, elle a trouvé de quoi occuper sa journée : trouver de quoi occuper son séjour.

Elle trouve plus facile de se fixer une mission, un objectif. Elle a ramené des graines à planter, des épices, des carnets à dessin, de la peinture et des toiles vierges. Quand elle a ouvert le coffre de sa voiture, Riku a halluciné de n'avoir rien vu. Il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi elle avait mis son sac à lui sur la banquette arrière.

Pendant que le thé infuse, elle va chercher un carnet et un stylo. Elle écrit, soigneusement :

15 mars 2020, chez Baba

Liste des choses à faire la première semaine (16-22 mars)

– Vitres

– Elaguer

– Herbes aromatiques : menthe, basilic, romarin, persil

– Ménage à fond grenier

– Ménage à fond chambre

– Courses

Et elle se sent déjà chez elle. Elle boit son thé en regardant le jardin, rêveuse. Bientôt le printemps.

Elle ne prend pas de petit-déjeuner, elle attend que son ventre la tire un peu, fait un tour dans le jardin. Quand il est presque midi, elle sent son appétit présent. Elle fait cuire des courgettes avec beaucoup d'épices, hésite à les accompagner d'un œuf au plat, renonce. Elle finit son assiette, c'est déjà une victoire suffisante pour aujourd'hui. Dans le carnet que son psychiatre lui a demandé de tenir à jour, elle écrit ce qu'elle a déjeuné. Elle revient en arrière, cherche sa dernière crise de boulimie. Il y a une semaine. Elle sent qu'elle peut tenir encore un peu.

.

Elle n'écoute pas les informations, mais lundi, Riku l'appelle pour lui faire part du début du confinement, de l'attestation à imprimer, et elle grimace un peu. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de sortir non plus. Elle a seulement besoin de faire des courses. Elle se dit que peut-être, Riku et Sora auraient pu rester là, que ça aurait pu être bien. Elle s'était déjà préparée à ne pas les voir, mais elle pensait pouvoir les appeler à venir au besoin. Maintenant elle n'a plus le choix. Elle doit s'en sortir seule.

.

Mardi, il fait chaud d'un coup, et Kairi décide de remettre les vitres à plus tard. Lundi, elle s'est chargée du ménage du grenier, et elle y a installé tout son matériel à dessin comme c'est d'habitude Naminé qui le fait. Elle élague les arbres d'une main un peu incertaine au début, et quand elle a fini sa grosse veste lui pèse, pleine de sueur. Elle réalise aussi qu'elle n'a pas fait de sport depuis qu'elle est là, et elle s'allonge par terre. Le ciel est bleu, comme les yeux de Sora. Elle a envie de leur montrer à quel point elle va bien, mais son téléphone est resté à l'intérieur. Ses mains caressent l'herbe, elle se débarrasse de ses gants de jardinage et attrape une branche. L'écorce est douce, et elle porte le bois à son visage pour en sentir le parfum. C'est si léger.

Sans y penser, elle mord dedans, et c'est dur et doux contre ses dents. Elle a l'impression d'être une enfant, quand elle mettait à la bouche tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cette période lui a duré longtemps, et en cela elle a toujours compris les chiens qui mordillent leurs jouets, appuient du plus fort qu'ils peuvent jusqu'à entendre l'objet craquer. Elle inspire longuement. Quand elle expire, elle se décide à faire une sieste, ici et maintenant. Personne ne peut l'en empêcher.

.

A la fin de la semaine, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle avait noté sur sa liste, et le sentiment est précieux. Elle est fière. Alors elle prend une photo de la liste dont chaque item a été barré, l'envoie sur la conversation qu'elle partage avec ses amoureux. Ils répondent vite.

Ils lui disent qu'ils sont fiers d'elle. Elle pensait que ça lui ferait plus plaisir que ça. Que ça surpasserait tout. Mais seulement, elle sent qu'elle a raison, et son ego gonfle paisiblement.

.

La deuxième semaine, elle se met un peu plus à la peinture et au dessin. Elle n'est pas aussi douée que Naminé, elle le sait. Elle ne veut pas être peintre professionnelle, elle n'a pas le niveau pour. Mais ça lui fait plaisir. Ça la détend. Elle met de la musique, et une salopette avec un T-shirt tout tâché en-dessous, elle boit du vin et elle a l'impression d'être un de ces personnages qui l'ont inspirée, comme Nikki de St. Phalle ou Mona dans _Les Chroniques de San Francisco_, Alex dans _Les Sorciers de Waverly Place_. Elle se dit que si elle veut, elle peut être aussi cool qu'elles. Qu'elle a le droit de sortir du cadre.

Les jours sont passé plus vite qu'elle aurait cru, le confinement est prolongé et elle n'arrive pas à en être vraiment attristée. Quand la voix de Sora tremble un peu au téléphone, elle essaie de le rassurer. Elle se sent un petit peu coupable, qu'il ne lui manque pas autant qu'elle lui manque.

Elle pense qu'elle voudrait bien se peser, quand elle fait son rendez-vous Skype avec son psychiatre. Mais il n'y a pas de balance dans cette maison. C'est un peu angoissant, un peu rassurant aussi. Pour Pâques, elle fait un gâteau au chocolat végan, elle applaudit sa propre réussite.

Elle reçoit une lettre de Sora, pour Pâques mais un peu en retard, avec de jolies couleurs. Elle se demande s'il a demandé de l'aide à Naminé pour ça – elle l'en sait capable. Ils n'ont pas vraiment annoncé leur relation à la famille. Ils l'ont sous-entendue, mais elle sait que son père n'a pas compris. Sora et Kairi sont cousins. Liés par le sang. Elle-même, quand elle y pense, ça la fait grimacer, mais quand elle est avec lui, elle oublie. C'est son cousin. C'est son premier amour, c'est son meilleur ami. C'est l'amoureux de son amoureux. C'est son amoureux.

Elle se surprend à chantonner. Elle sait que ça leur plairait.

_Le temps est bon … Le ciel est bleu … J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux …_

.

Presque un mois en confinement, et Kairi se sent plus libre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle a pris la maison en mains, elle sait tout y faire. Gérer les fuites quand il pleut, protéger les vitres quand il vente trop, les jours pour sortir les poubelles, à quelle heure quelle pièce est ensoleillée. Les jours se rallongent, bientôt l'anniversaire de Sora.

Elle espère qu'il pourra venir ici, mais rien n'est certain. Elle veut lui montrer. Elle a pris soin des arbres du jardin, a débarrassé le vieux verger du lierre qui entravait les arbres. Elle a même fait des recherches sur les parasites, a monté des pièges contre les insectes xylophages, a fait du jus d'ortie pour arroser le rosier qu'elle a acheté. Le jardin est magnifique.

Quand le confinement est levé, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à quitter la maison. Elle sait, définitivement, qu'elle veut vivre ici. Elle croit aussi savoir qu'elle veut vivre seule. Elle n'avait jamais vécu vraiment seule avant. Elle était restée longtemps chez ses parents, puis elle avait emménagé en colocation, puis avec Riku. Elle a un peu peur de le revoir. Elle a un peu peur qu'il s'accroche à elle, qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser partir alors que vraiment, elle veut juste apprendre à voler.

Elle a fouillé la maison, elle a retrouvé de vieilles photos, de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais aussi de sa grand-mère, partout dans le monde, de sa mère enfant, de Yuffie, de Cid, de Xehanort. Elle a retrouvé les albums au fond de la grande malle sous le lit de Baba, celle qui ressemble à la cassette de Peau d'Âne. Par-dessus les livres à photo, il y avait les vêtements les plus beaux, les plus excentriques de sa grand-mère. Kairi trouve incroyable qu'ils lui aillent si bien. Elle a toujours trouvé sa grand-mère splendide. Quand elle regarde les photos, elle la trouve merveilleuse, forte, et mince. Et ses vêtements sont un peu trop grands à la taille de Kairi. Elle aime se voir dedans. L'ensemble kaki taille haute avec les bottes au cuir vieilli, le tailleur-jupe qu'elle portait pour ses entretiens professionnels, sa longue robe de bal, le pantalon pour hommes qu'elle s'était acheté et qu'elle avait ajusté elle-même à sa taille, son turban de soie, ses gants …

Son psychiatre lui a dit de faire ça. Pas de porter les vêtements de sa grand-mère, évidemment, pas ça exactement, mais de se regarder dans le miroir, habillée et nue, à défaut de pouvoir se peser. D'apprivoiser son corps. Elle trouve un long, très long tissu brodé. Elle regarde sur internet comment le mettre, y passe des heures avant de pouvoir le faire convenablement, et que ça tienne.

C'est un saree vert et or, avec un peu de bleu, comme les plumes d'un paon. Elle sait qu'elle ne le portera jamais dehors – à l'époque de sa grand-mère, la question de l'appropriation culturelle ne se posait pas encore. C'était même signe d'ouverture d'esprit, de porter des vêtements exotiques en buvant du champagne, et Kairi songe à regret que cet héritage a mal vieilli. C'est comme d'ouvrir un trésor pirate, et de se rendre compte en fouillant que toutes les pièces sont maculées de sang.

Elle replie le vêtement indien soigneusement, enfile plutôt le pantalon taille haute qui donnait à sa grand-mère des allures de femme-exploratrice. Elle enroule ses cheveux dans le turban de soie, enfile une blouse en mousseline écru, puis des colliers, puis des lunettes de soleil, puis des chaussures à talon, puis des bagues, elle se regarde dans le miroir et elle se sent bien et elle se sent femme, et elle rit à gorge déployée et quelque chose pousse entre ses jambes, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide, et qu'elle croyait disparu à jamais. Elle inspire vivement, contracte les abdomens. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle enfonce la main dans son pantalon, sous sa culotte, ressort ses doigts, rougis de sang. Elle exulte encore, saute, et puis elle réalise vraiment, elle rince sa main, retire le pantalon et la culotte, met sa culotte dans le robinet de la salle de bain sous l'eau froide et le pantalon dans la baignoire, où elle rince abondamment le début de tâche.

Elle file récupérer d'autre vêtements, trouve un chiffon propre dans le tiroir de la cuisine et le déchire pour le plier comme une serviette de fortune par-dessus sa culotte propre. Elle saigne. Vraiment. Elle l'écrit en gros dans son carnet. Elle appelle sa mère.

« Kairi ? Tout va bien ma puce ?

— J'ai mes règles.

— Tu – Seigneur, merci. Et ça va ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

— Euh, non, je … je vais aller acheter des serviettes et des tampons. Mais tout va bien.

— Je peux le dire à ton père ?

— Tu peux. Il est à la maison ? Il ne devait pas partir après le confinement ?

— Il a préférer rester un peu. Et il te félicite.

— Mais … j'ai rien fait. C'est juste que ça m'arrive. C'est … wow.

— Si ma puce. Tu as pris soin de toi, tu as pris soin de ton corps, et il vient te le rendre. C'est grâce à toi. Personne n'aurait pu faire ça à ta place. »

.

Elle le sait. Ne pas avoir ses règles, ça n'a jamais voulu dire ne pas être une femme. Mais de les avoir à nouveau, elle sent que ça bascule. Pour célébrer, elle se fait une frange, comme celle que sa mère porte sur les photos de la fac. Elle se tient droite devant le miroir. Elle appartient à une lignée. Une lignée de femmes puissantes, et fières et belles. Elle se refuse le droit de dire le contraire.

Elle peint le jardin depuis la fenêtre du grenier. C'est son tableau préféré à ce jour. Elle l'appelle son autoportrait.

.

.

.

Voilà, la fin va un peu vite mais j'ai passé presque trois heures dessus, ce qui est trop pour un texte de Nuit, donc voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

A une prochaine fois !


	26. Tomorrow comes today

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Aube.

Bonne lecture !

Tomorrow comes today

« On est vraiment obligées ?

— Oui ma puce. T'es jeune, arrête de te plaindre ! »

Elles n'ont pas dormi de la nuit, et Xion a les yeux qui vacillent. Il fait froid, et son sac est lourd sur ses épaules. Elle ne sait pas comment sa mère fait. Depuis Noël, elle a retrouvé de sa vivacité habituelle, petit à petit. Et maintenant, sans la moindre raison, elle empêche sa fille de dormir le premier jour de l'an. Elles sont parties en voiture de chez elles à huit heures du matin, et maintenant elles marchent le long d'une pente, sacs sur le dos et lampes torches en mains. Les oiseaux commencent à chanter. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour qu'on parle encore d'une heure à laquelle se coucher. Il y a des gens qui se lèvent bien plus tôt que ça.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— On est presque arrivées ! Un dernier petit effort ! »

Xion grogne, elle sait qu'elle ne s'en tirera pas. Alors elle obéit, elle avance, et bientôt le bras de sa mère est tendu devant elle. Le ciel est un peu plus clair. C'est d'un indigo qui gagne en nuances à chaque seconde qui passe. Xion peut jurer qu'il faisait plus sombre que ça quand elles ont commencé à marcher.

« Attention à tes pieds. »

Yuffie fait jouer sa lampe pour montrer, quelques pas plus loin, le rebord de la falaise. Elle la prend dans sa bouche pour éclairer son sac qu'elle pose par terre. Elle en sort un genre de bâche qu'elle étend au sol. Et puis une couverture, deux masses rouges. Elle fait signe à Xion de lui donner son sac et sa fille abdique. Elle l'ouvre, y prend une autre couverture, un thermos et des tasses de camping, un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle ajoute une couverture sur la bâche et s'y assied, pose la deuxième sur ses épaules.

« Tu viens ? »

Xion sourit, un peu. Le poids dont elle s'est défaite en posant le sac l'a soulagée. Elle ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il faudra redescendre, seulement à ce qu'elle peut se reposer un moment, au chaud, sous une couverture avec sa mère. Elle ne rêve pas, le ciel s'éclaircit vraiment.

« Tu m'as emmenée pour le premier lever de soleil de l'année ?

— Exact. L'aube a déjà bien avancé. »

Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, sent quelque chose de chaud, de plus chaud qu'un corps humain. Une des masses rouges.

« T'as pris des bouillottes ?

— On va pas non plus geler pour commencer l'année. Et … Un thé pour toi, un thé pour moi.

— T'es folle de faire ça à ton âge. »

La mère sourit. Elle vient planter un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille.

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la folie, jeune fille. Mais c'est d'une autre folie que je voulais te parler, aussi.

— Hm ? Quoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?

— Non, non, rien de ça. Mais j'ai pensé au déménagement.

— Oh. Tu … ne veux plus ?

— Xion. Je t'ai promis. Bien sûr qu'on déménage. Ce que je me demande c'est … Tu es forte en Anglais, pas vrai ?

— Quoi ? »

Xion n'est pas aveugle. Elle a vu sa mère embrasser Reno. Elle a surpris leurs regards, heureux d'être ensemble et triste de savoir la séparation inévitable. Elle se demande si elle comprend bien.

« Tu voudrais vivre à Boston ?

— Mais – Maman !

— C'est une idée, d'accord, c'est tout. C'est un changement énorme, je ne veux pas t'y forcer, mais quitte à changer d'air, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être te plaire. On trouverait une école Française pour toi.

— Et … mais t'auras pas de travail ! Tu veux … qu'on emménage avec Reno ?

— Non. C'est … Je préfère qu'on soit toutes les deux.

— Mais on n'a pas les moyens.

— Ça, ma petite, ce n'est pas ton problème. »

A son ton, Xion devine que sa mère lui cache quelque chose. Elle se permet un coup dans ses côtes, et quand ça mère glapit, outrée, elle rit. Elles rient.

« Maman ?

— Bon. Il est possible que j'aie appelé ton père. Après tout, il me doit quatorze ans de pensions alimentaires.

— J'arrive pas à croire que t'as fait ça.

— C'est temporaire. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail. Si tu veux. Seulement si tu veux. Je sais que c'est loin, et tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour y réfléchir. Enfin, si tu pouvais savoir en août ce serait bien.

— Je veux. Je veux y aller.

— On n'est pas pressées, ma puce –

— J'ai peur. Mais j'ai envie. Tu sais, depuis le collège, ils … Ils ont toujours dit que j'étais lâche.

— C'est pas vrai, ma puce. Je te promets que c'est pas vrai. »

Xion hausse les épaules, un peu dépitée, elle renifle. Oh, elle ne veut pas commencer l'année en pleurant, pourtant elle sent que ça vient.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi je me suis pas battue ?

— Xion. Xion, regarde-moi. Personne ne peut te demander de te battre. Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, ce n'est pas, ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. C'est eux, les lâches.

— Je sais pas …

— Moi je sais. Et si tu demandes à Axel, ou à Roxas, ou à Nina, tu verras qu'ils te disent pareil.

— Tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

— Et alors ? Je t'ai vu grandir, Xion. Tu ne frapperais jamais quelqu'un sans raison valable.

— Mais tu disais qu'il n'y avait –

— Jamais de raison valable pour frapper quelqu'un. C'est ce que je pense. Et tu es ma fille, alors je pense que c'est ce que tu penses aussi. Tu ne l'as pas frappée raisonnablement. Tu n'as pas voulu la frapper. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je me trompe ?

— … Non …

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je crois qu'elle t'a poussé dans tes derniers retranchements, qu'eux tous, ils t'ont fait trop mal pour que tu puisses t'arrêter. Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter pour que j'aie confiance en toi. Mais si, un jour, tu as envie de me raconter, je serai toujours là. Dans deux mois, dans dix ans. Et si dans dix ans tu veux porter plainte, je serai là aussi. Du début à la fin. Oh ! Oh ! Le soleil se lève ! Donne-moi les clopes ! »

Xion rit. Elle est soulagée. Elle veut tout oublier. Elle sait que ce ne sera que temporaire. Qu'elle devra y revenir à un moment. Pour l'instant elle a besoin de distance. Un océan entre elle est ses douleurs, oui, oui, ce sera bien.

« Maman. Pour mon anniversaire, tu crois qu'il y a un parc à Boston où on pourra regarder le lever de soleil ? »

.

.

.


	27. Eté

Yo !

Et voilà un nouvel OS bonus, parce que je suis retombé dedans. Tout est de la faute de Noé, clairement.

C'est pour les 24h du FoF, sur le thème « C'est pas moi ! » donné par **Misty**.

On continue de suivre Kairi.

Bonne lecture !

_Eté_

L'été a pris sa place dans la maison, et il fait chaud au grenier où Kairi a installé son chevalet et ses toiles. Depuis qu'elle l'a fait la première fois, elle ne dessine et ne peint plus que le jardin. Elle a acheté un bloc d'aquarelles pour faire les fleurs de plus près, elle s'améliore visiblement et il lui semble que les fleurs elles-mêmes l'aident à mieux voir, à mieux comprendre les couleurs. Les myosotis bordent l'allée, et à côté de la porte des campanules à feuilles tondes font sonner leurs cloches.

Les courgettes sont en fleur, et le jardin aromatique sent bon la menthe. Le basilic n'a pas pris – Kairi réessaiera. Quand elle entend la voiture, elle se tient devant la porte d'entrée ouverte, les mains serrées et la caquette sur la tête. Elle prend une grande respiration. Elle veut qu'ils voient cet endroit comme elle a appris à le voir ces derniers mois. Elle veut continuer à l'aimer, et à les aimer et à s'aimer. Tout a été plus facile avec de la distance. Maintenant, Sora ouvre la portière passager et sort de la voiture d'un bond, fonce vers elle alors que Riku n'a pas encore coupé le contact.

Les bras de Sora sont brusques et fermes et elle hoquète en les sentant la serrer si fortement. Il sent bon, son cou a l'odeur de l'été, déjà, et sa chemise est chaude. Il attrape son visage des deux mains, la regarde.

« Tu as pris des couleurs. Ça te va bien. »

Il attend un peu, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il picore, comme pour compenser sa brusquerie habituelle. Kairi lui tire une mèche de cheveux.

« Ils ont poussé. Tu m'as manqué. »

Et elle grimpe sur la pointe de ses pieds et elle l'embrasse. Elle rouvre les yeux et Riku est là derrière, à les regarder. Elle trouve ses bras, et puis ses lèvres, et elle ne pense plus à tout ce qui l'effrayait.

.

La fenêtre ouverte laisse passer l'air vaguement frais du matin. Riku a retiré la couette de l'intérieur des draps. A trois dans le lit, il faisait trop chaud. Kairi est la première réveillée : elle entend le vent dans les arbres, elle a l'impression qu'il l'appelle. Elle se glisse entre les corps de ses amoureux, s'assied au bord du lit. Le ciel s'éclaire, et comme elle pense que la lumière va réveiller Riku, elle se lève, tire un des deux rideaux.

Le plancher grince sous ses pas quand elle descend l'escalier et elle enfile la robe de chambre de soie qu'elle laisse là, sur la rampe des escaliers. Elle fait chauffer l'eau pour le thé, et la journée commence.

Elle chantonne dans la cuisine, ouvre la porte et les fenêtres. Même ainsi, la maison reste fraîche, protégée de la chaleur par l'humidité de ses pierres nues, et quand, tasse de thé en mains, Kairi franchit le seuil de la porte elle sent l'air chargé de soleil l'accueillir. Elle s'avance dans le jardin, jusqu'au camélia qu'elle a été acheter quand le confinement a été levé, et dont quelques fleurs sont tombées. Elle en ramasse deux, les pose délicatement dans ses mains et alors qu'elle prépare deux tasses sur la table de la cuisine, le sucre, la théière encore chaude, coupe du pain, elle les dispose dans de jolies coupelles de céramique. Une pour Sora, une pour Riku.

.

Elle a expliqué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils comprennent aussi vite, aussi bien. Il faudra demander à la famille, appeler un conseil ou quelque chose de ce genre, bientôt. Fin juillet approche, et Kairi pense que toutes les cartes qu'elle a envoyées, aidée de Sora et Riku, ont été reçues. Il n'y a que Nina et Vanitas qu'elle n'a pas encore prévenus. Elle n'a pas leur adresse, et elle a repoussé jusqu'à maintenant d'appeler. Comme on fêtera dans moins d'une semaine l'anniversaire de la mort de Baba, tous et toutes sont conviés à un petit repas ici. Plutôt un festin, sans doute. Riku a commencé à élaborer un menu, Sora note tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Kairi pense qu'elle aura de quoi cuisiner ce qu'il y a dans son potager, et la pensée la ravit.

Elle prend une gorgée de citronnade, colle le téléphone contre son oreille avant de trop y réfléchir. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, et puis la voix de Vanitas.

« Ouais ?

— Vanitas. C'est Kairi. Tu vas bien ?

— Ouais, ouais. Normal. Y a quelque chose ?

— Je me demandais si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end. Comme, tu sais ?

— Oh. Euh, Demyx et moi on va chez ses potes quelques jours. Tu prévoyais un truc ?

— Plus ou moins. Enfin, je voudrais bien que tout le monde vienne à la maison. Pour Baba et puis aussi … J'ai quelque chose à demander à la famille.

— Ah. Merde.

— Nan, nan, c'est pas grave. Je préviens au dernier moment. Tu sais si Nina fait quelque chose ?

— J' crois pas. Elle a rien avant mi-août. Tu l'appelles ?

— Oui, je vais faire ça. Bon …

— Bon. Et toi ?

— Oui ?

— Tu vas bien ? Genre, le confinement et tout ?

— Ah ça. Oui. Je vais mieux. Merci de demander.

— C'est normal.

— Merci quand même. On se voit une autre fois ?

— C'est ça. C'est ça. Salut. »

Elle raccroche, et son cœur tambourine. Ça s'est bien passé. Elle respire lentement, s'autorise une gorgée avant d'appeler aussi Nina. Elle les aime. Alors elle sait qu'elle sera heureuse de les voir.

.

« Vous êtes là. »

Vanitas porte du noir, ce qui n'est pas très rare, mais il a mis des boucles d'oreilles dorées, et du violet sur les yeux et des bracelets et un collier de perles noires, alors Kairi imagine qu'il a fait un effort. Demyx a les mains dans les poches d'un jean blanchi par le temps et un peu troué au genou, un T-shirt à manches courtes bleu vif, un collier de pâquerettes et une boucle d'oreille pendante, bronze avec une pierre bleu-vert. Sa tenue fait sourire Kairi. Vanitas hausse les épaules, allume sa cigarette.

« Ouais. On fait jamais rien pour l'occasion donc.

— Il est gêné parce qu'en vrai il était triste de pas pouvoir venir.

— Demyx, sérieux.

— Ça ne posera pas de problèmes, pour tes amis ?

— Du tout ! On les verra après, c'est pas un souci.

— Nina est arrivée ?

— Elle est au grenier, avec Xion et Naminé. Axel voulait te voir.

— Plus tard. J'ai besoin d'une douche, d'abord. »

.

L'ambiance de banquet est à nouveau là, c'est très étrange. Reno n'a pas pu venir, et Ventus non plus – il aura sa fille en août, alors il n'a pas posé de congés pour le moment. Larxène est arrivée le jour-même, Cid pile le soir, mais Roxas est là et il tient la main de sa sœur. Elle lui a dit, expliqué. Il n'a rien dit. C'était parfait.

Naminé a dormi dans l'atelier, et elle a longuement regardé les toiles et les dessins de Kairi. Elle lui a fait des compliments, lui a donné des conseils. Kairi lui en est reconnaissante. Naminé a demandé si elle pouvait venir ici en août, deux ou trois semaines, pour qu'elles peignent ensemble, juste toutes les deux, ou si quelqu'un d'autre voulait venir. Kairi ne croyait pas que c'était à elle qu'il fallait poser la question : pourtant, c'est sa réponse que Naminé a attendue. Quand au repas, elle a annoncé qu'elle voulait vivre là, personne n'a été surpris. On a convenu, en effet, que ce serait compliqué. Pas pour eux, mais pour la génération d'après. Cette maison est à tout le monde. C'est chez eux, chez eux tous, et il faudra que leurs enfants comprennent ça. Mais personne n'a objecté. Vanitas a dit que de toute façon il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Demyx l'a fixé longtemps. Vanitas lui a rendu son regard. Il a juré.

Le soir, quand elle va se coucher, elle est épuisée. Elle est la première arrivée dans la chambre, et sur le lit, une fleur de camélia est délicatement posée. Elle la prend entre ses doigts, la porte à sa joue pour que les pétales viennent lui caresser la peau. La porte grince et des pas se font entendre. Elle sourit à ses amoureux.

« Merci. »

Elle montre la fleur, et ils se regardent. Sora dit en premier :

« Euh, c'est pas moi.

— C'est pas moi non plus. »

Et Kairi fronce les sourcils. Elle va jusqu'à la fenêtre, regarde de là où elle est le camélia, se demande si le vent aurait pu pousser une fleur si lourde jusqu'ici. Elle ne sait pas. Elle regarde le ciel, les nuages, les étoiles, les arbres et l'herbe. Elle ne sait pas à qui, mais à nouveau, elle dit Merci. Elle va bien dormir.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

A très vite !


	28. C'était ma Maman

Yo !

Cet OS a été écrit en décalé pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Manquer.

Bonne lecture !

C'était ma Maman

Comme il faisait chaud, ils ont installé la table dans le jardin. Maintenant il est trop tard, ou trop tôt, en tout cas tout le monde est allé se coucher.

Il commence à faire jour. Assis sur une chaise en fer glacé, les yeux fixés vers le ciel, Cid ricane sans raison. Naminé a bien essayé de le coucher, de le forcer à aller au lit, mais il s'est mis à chouiner qu'il n'avait pas sommeil, et comme elle était épuisée elle a fini par rouler des yeux et le laisser là. Xion bâille. Elle voulait juste aller faire pipi et retourner dormir, mais la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre lui a donné envie de voir le ciel en grand. Son oncle se retourne vers elle.

« Viens, viens, viens là. »

Il a la voix pleine d'alcool et elle aussi, elle a un peu bu. Alors elle accepte, elle vient s'asseoir avec lui. Il a un sourire large, un peu tordu.

« Alors. Comment tu vas ? »

Il la regarde dans les yeux, vraiment, au fond des yeux, et elle hoquète. Elle a l'impression qu'il la transperce de ses yeux bleus, qu'il voit tout. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je crois, oui.

— Oui ? »

C'est pas facile, mais elle réfléchit. C'était lourd, cette année. Elle pensait que quand elle irait mieux, elle retrouverait cet état, cette permanence qu'elle avait avant. L'insouciance des gens qui n'ont jamais été malheureux. Mais non. Elle est blessée pour toujours. Elle n'ira jamais comme avant. C'est un deuil qu'elle doit faire, elle commence tout juste à le comprendre. Mais là, tout de suite, scrutée par les yeux clairs de son oncle, à demi ivre et l'air frais de l'aube sur les joues, elle respire.

« Oui. »

Il sourit, encore, encore plus fort.

« C'est bien. »

Il ne la lâche pas tout de suite du regard. Comme elle n'a rien à dire, elle sort une cigarette – heureusement qu'elles étaient dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle l'allume. Cid tend la main vers elle, et elle pense qu'il va la gronder. Elle se recroqueville un peu, sur la défensive, et il ricane. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ça.

« Tu m'en files une ? »

Elle n'a jamais vu Cid fumer, non. Elle sait qu'il fumait avant.

« T'as arrêté. »

Il gronde Yuffie, et puis il bougonne quand il voit Naminé fumer, mais il hausse les épaules. Elle hésite. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider, alors, elle tend une cigarette à son oncle. Elle allume la sienne et lui donne le briquet. Il inspire longuement, regarde l'objet quand il recrache la fumée. Il rit.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté ? »

Il ne la regarde pas, mais elle fait non de la tête. Elle pense qu'il comprend. Il comprend.

« On a fait un pari, avec ma mère. De qui tient le plus longtemps avant de reprendre. Je crois que c'est le premier pari de sa vie qu'elle a perdu, ha ! »

Il rit encore. Elle ne savait pas que Baba avait arrêté, à un moment. Elle n'imaginait pas ça. Ni que Baba ait pu vouloir arrêter, ni que Baba ait pu échouer. Cid tapote la cigarette pour faire partir la cendre.

« Elle portait la famille. Elle s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. J' crois qu'elle aurait été vraiment triste, si elle avait gagné notre pari.

— Elle … te manque ? »

Ça lui fait drôle. Avec sa mère, elle ne parle pas souvent de Baba. Elle n'a jamais posé cette question. Elle se demande si Cid va pleurer, parce qu'il a l'air vraiment triste un moment, mais il lui sourit à nouveau.

« Bien sûr. C'est ma Maman. »

Un mot d'enfant dans une bouche d'adulte, et Xion sourit. C'est elle qui a envie de pleurer maintenant. Elle ne peut pas envisager, de perdre sa Maman. C'est trop unique, c'est trop précieux, ce serait comme de perdre une part d'elle-même.

« Mais … On apprend à faire avec. Maintenant, c'est nous qui devons prendre soin de vous, et les uns des autres. Tu sais, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour ta mère. Elle … Elle va mieux, non ?

— Je … crois ? »

Elle n'est pas sûre. Elle a vu comme c'était difficile. Il lui semble qu'elles avancent ensemble, mais comme elle, Yuffie portera toujours cette année comme une blessure, au fond. Elle renifle. La main de Cid se pose sur sa tête.

« Eh, eh. C'est bien, de pleurer. T'as de la chance.

— Tu … tu pleures pas, toi ? »

Il a un sourire abîmé par le temps. Il ne lui a jamais paru aussi vieux qu'à cet instant.

« De moins en moins. Nous, les adultes, on doit pouvoir se montrer plus forts aussi, pour vous aider. Alors oublie jamais que la famille est là.

— Je sais.

— J' rigole pas. Allez, viens là. »

Elle se lève, sur la main de Cid pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. C'est bon de pleurer. Elle se demande si l'année prochaine, il lui restera encore des larmes. Peut-être que Cid, lui, les a déjà toutes épuisées.

« Vous nous manquerez, quand vous serez à Boston. Mais c'est pas grave. Justement parce que la famille, c'est un truc qui tient toujours. Tu le sais, hein ?

— Ouais. Je sais.

— L'oublie surtout pas. Tu sais, moi … sans ta mère, je crois que je serais mort. Sans Larxène aussi. Faut pas hésiter à t'appuyer sur la famille. On est là.

— T'es bourré, Cid. Tu te répètes. »

Il rit. Et c'est un sanglot. Il a des larmes dans les yeux et enfin, elles coulent. Il dit :

« Ma Maman me manque. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Cid est … enfin, on le voit pas trop mais il est inspiré de plusieurs personnes de ma famille, qui sont très importantes pour moi. Alors j'avais envie de parler de lui, encore un peu, et, voilà.

Maintenant j'ai un peu envie de pleurer aussi. Mais c'est bien.


	29. BBB (Bons Baisers de Boston)

Hello !

Cet OS est écrit non pas pour une nouvelle Nuit mais pour le défi Calendrifinement du forum L'Éclaireuse ! Tous les jours, il y a un thème et une personne se porte volontaire pour faire un OS dessus, comme ça ça fait un OS par jour, cool, non ? Venez nous rejoindre ! Y a plus beaucoup de thèmes de libre mais on fait des défis souvent (et si vous êtes nouve-au-elle et que vous demandez gentiment un thème déjà pris en échange de votre âme, d'un sacrifice humain au clair de lune ou de cookies, on peut peut-être engager des négociations) ! Des bisous sur vous !

Après un l'OS d'**elferie** hier et avant celui de **Leptitloir** demain je vous propose donc un OS sur le thème Neige !

Bonne lecture !

**BBB**

_(Bons Baisers de Boston)_

Vanitas n'aime pas trop ça, mais bon. Elle a pris le temps, et puis il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, le visage de Xion lui sourit. Elle a une tasse dans les mains et une cigarette posée dans le cendrier à côté. Derrière elle, accroché au mur, une impression de _La terrasse d'un café de nuit à Arles_ surgit du mur blanc, contraste avec la couverture taupe sur les genoux de Xion.

« Joyeux anniversaire !

— Merci. »

Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles, depuis qu'elles sont parties. Vanitas se demandait même si ça ne risquait pas d'être annulé, reporté. C'est un peu irréel.

« Il est pas grave tôt chez toi ?

— Si. Pas encore neuf heures. »

Vanitas hausse les sourcils bien haut. Xion n'a jamais été une lève-tôt, loin de là. Le soleil qui passe par la fenêtre se diffuse sur sa joue.

« Je suis impressionné.

— Je crois que je suis un peu encore à l'heure française, quelque part. En tout cas, j'arrive à me lever tôt tous les jours. Mais toi, raconte ! Le confinement, c'est comment ?

— C'est très bof. Très, très bof. Je fais globalement rien ? Demyx bosse toujours, lui, moitié à son bureau moitié en distanciel, mais on est quand même souvent ensemble.

— Et … c'est une bonne chose ?

— Pas trop. Enfin, Vérole le vit bien. Je la promène trois ou quatre heures par jour, ça au moins c'est cool pour elle. Vous êtes confinées vous ?

— Plus ou moins. Les cours sont par correspondance et … Enfin, c'est ce que les écoles avaient annoncé en août, donc on s'était préparées à ça. On a organisé l'espace en fonction et ça marche plutôt bien … »

Elle sourit doucement, prend une gorgée de sa tasse – du café, peut-être ? – et Vanitas croise les bras.

« … mais ? »

Sa cousine sursaute. Comme si elle croyait que Vanitas n'allait pas la questionner. Il pense qu'elle ferait mieux de parler à Nina. M'enfin, il ne va pas lui tourner le dos. Juste parler, ça lui fera peut-être du bien.

« Ben … Y a que les cours, en ligne. Au début ça m'arrangeait bien parce que ? Me retrouver d'un coup face à un groupe que je connais pas, ça me terrifiait. Mais … J'ai rencontré personne depuis que je suis là ? Que, très vaguement. Je suis sortie, la semaine dernière, quand les résultats sont tombés, et … j'ai capté que c'était ça qui me manquait ?

— Les gens ?

— Ouais. Ou au moins la perspective de … de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un, prendre un chocolat chaud pour célébrer, je connais pas la ville du tout et je me sens pas de la découvrir toute seule.

— Et ta mère … ?

— Tu sais que c'est pas pareil. »

Vanitas soupire. Oui, il sait. Xion regarde par la fenêtre. Ils avaient prévu de l'orage, mais pour l'instant il fait beau. Ça donne envie de sortir. Il fait chaud, aussi. Elle ricane.

« Je m'attendais à pire, niveau climat. Quand j'avais regardé les photos de Boston sur internet, c'était recouvert de neige, et là, en plein novembre il fait genre vingt degrés ?

— Prends un chien.

— Quoi ?

— D'abord, ça te fera de la compagnie. Ensuite ça te donne une excuse pour sortir. Et si tu veux rencontrer des gens, c'est le top. Vous êtes en appart' ?

— Ouais. Mais on est au rez-de-chaussée, et y a un petit jardin en co-pro.

— Parfait. File-moi ta mère, je la convaincs en deux-deux.

— Toi ? »

Vanitas penche la tête sur le côté. Ouais, nan.

« Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci.

— T'inquiète. Vous rentrez pour Noël ?

— J'espère, mais c'est pas sûr.

— Bah. Au moins à Boston, c'est sûr que y aura de la neige pour Noël. Tu nous enverras des photos kitsch et on fera semblant de les trouver belles, au pire. »

Le sourire de Xion n'est pas rassuré, et Vanitas se dit qu'il craint vraiment du cul. Il doit dire quoi, là ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il sait juste rester assis à côté d'elle, et lui filer le cendrier. Un appel visio, c'est l'inverse de leur manière habituelle de communiquer. Il allume une cigarette. Ils fument ensemble, en silence, un moment, et elle finit par dire :

« J'ai cours dans une demi-heure. Je vais te laisser. »

Il opine du chef, la remercie vaguement d'avoir appelé. Il pianote sur son ordinateur un moment, soupire. Bon.

« Demyx ! »

Une petite tête passe par la porte de sa chambre, un sourire rayonnant.

« Mon amour ?

— Tu me prêtes mille balles ? »

Et les sourcils de son partenaire se haussent bien haut.

« Y a un souci ?

— Nan. Mais après le confinement, je vais à Boston avec Nina. »

Certes, Nina n'a pas encore donné son aval. Mais il sait qu'elle sera d'accord.

« Oh, vous allez voir Xion et Yuffie ?

— Nan. On va voir la neige. »

.

.

.

.

.

Bon, bon, bon. Voilà.

XOXOXO

(Et j'ai checké, les billets pour Boston sont pas cher. Tu peux trouver un aller-retour à moins de cinq cents balles. Uuuuh j'ai envie d'aller à Boston avec ma Maman. Et conduire le bus qui va sur l'eau.)


End file.
